Crash: Revenge
by Jpbake
Summary: After being rescued by Coco, Crash finds that Tawna doesn't want anything to do with him now. And a relative of a pass foe of his frees Uka from his prison and threatens to destroy the world and avenge her Uncles death. Who will die and who will survive the biggest battle in Crash bandicoot history Rated T for violence, language, blood and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and with the final installment in my Crash Trilogy. Please if you haven't read the first two installments (Crash begins and The bandicoot worrier) then I highly suggest you read those first otherwise you might not understand this. For the rest of you I believe I have tortured you with the wait long enough please enjoy Crash: revenge.**

It was a hot summer day in the Wumpa City airport. People were at the airport getting plain tickets bound for Sydney Australia. Rather for business trips or vacation or for any other reason, people where getting on the plane and showing their flight passports to the attendant then getting on board. Suddenly the pilot spoke on the intercom.

"Attention the flight is about to begin so please buckle up." Everybody obeyed then soon the flight was off. One passenger on the other hand was acting a little strange. She wore gloves and warm clothing despite the hot summer heat and a dark baseball cap and shades, and the strangest thing of all was her skin was grey. She was also texting a message to somebody

"Now!" The text read. A flight attendant saw her texting and approached her.

"Mam you are going to have to put your phone away now that the flight has started."

"Ok sorry mam." The girl said then she put her phone away but gave a slight smile knowing she sent the message. 5 minutes later another plane was flying and it was dangerously to close to the other plane. The pilot of the plane noticed it.

"Why is that plane so close." He said

"I don't know." The co-pilot said then he tried to reach the pilot of the other plane.

"Attention you need to back your plane away from us you are flying way to close." But to their surprise there was no response instead what they saw was the plane door open and five people jump out of the plane with bungee cords and land on the plane.

"What is going on here?" The pilot said then he turned on the auto pilot and got up from his seat to try to investigate what those people were doing. That's when one of the people on top of the plane took out explosive gel and sprayed it on the plane then detonated it causing a huge hole to form on top of the plane as they busted into the plane guns in hands causing the passengers to start screaming. Then the mysterious girl in the warm clothing took off her gloves hat and shades and got up and took out a megaphone. She had a familiar marking on her forehead that resembled the N from Dr. Cortex but unlike Cortex she had metal robotic hands. She took out an assault rifle and knocked it over one of the flight attendants heads knocking her out then she spoke into the megaphone.

"Attention people my name is Nina Cortex. Niece of the deceased Dr. Neo Cortex."

"What do you want with us?" One of the other flight attendants said.

"I am here to send a message to N. Sanity Island. Where is the pilot to this plane?"

"Right here." The pilot said stepping forward. Two of Nina's assistants grabbed him and forced him to his knees. Then Nina took out a syringe and jabbed it into his neck forcing something into his body. People were screaming as they watched this happened.

"You are going to send my message."

"What message?" He said in fear.

"Cortex will have his revenge." Then she had her assistants unbutton his shirt as Nina took out a knife from her robotic hands and carved a huge N into his chest as the pilot screamed in pain. Then she kicked open the door to the plane and dragged the pilot to the edge of the plane and threw him over falling to his death. People screamed in horror at what they saw. Then Nina's plane flew up and she stepped into it then turned to the rest of passengers on the plane.

"And as for the rest of you. You guys will be part of the message too. By leaving know survivors." Then Nina shot missals out from the plane and they hit the pane blowing it up killing everybody on board.

"Let's get out of here Dinogdile." Nina said

"Yes master." Dingodile, A half dingo half crocodile mutant said as he flew the plane out of site.

Meanwhile in a deserted remote island in a different part of the world Aku was meditating. It had been three years since Crash's death and Aku had been trying to communicate with his evil brother Uka to try to figure out where Crash was.

"Crash, where are you?" Aku asked "Uka, brother what have you done with him. Show me where he is. Please brother." Suddenly Aku saw a vision of the place where Crash was. It was not of earth. The ground, mountains and even the sky was red. He saw what he was assumed where slaves building what looked to be clones of Crash. Then to his horror he saw hovering over a table was Crash. He seemed lifeless and there was tubes connected to him with the other end of the tubes connected to the clones. It appeared that they were draining something out of Crash but Aku didn't know what. Then even more to his horror he saw his brother Uka hovering over the slaves laughing. Then the vision ended and Aku opened his eyes sweating with fear.

"I've got to find Coco."

Back on N. Sanity Island at the bandicoots' estate Coco was busy typing on her computer. Tawna had moved out a year after Crash's death so Coco was alone. Coco was trying to write an autobiography of Crash to honor his legacy but he was having trouble with it.

"Who was Crash Bandicoot?" She was typing. "A lot of people have different opinions on him to some he was a menace, to others an outcast who didn't fit it but in reality Crash was a…" She stopped right there and looked at a picture on her desk of Crash. She didn't know if it was the memories or what that got to her but for some reason she just burst into tears. She didn't want to give up hope that Crash would return but it had been three years and still no word from Crash or Aku. Tawna had left giving up all hope and Timmons and the rest of the police moved on with their lives so why couldn't she? Coco wanted to forget all that had happened that night but she couldn't. She made a promise to Crash that she would carry on his legacy. She ha done quite well of continuing his legacy. She had joined the police force and was helping keeping the streets feel safe. But she still had a hard time moving on. While she was still crying suddenly she felt something rubbing up against her legs. She looked down and saw her cat Pura whom she had adopted after Tawna left to keep her company.

"Hey Pura." She said in a depressed mood. She saw her meow and was scooting her food dish over to her. Coco picked it up and headed downstairs to feed Pura. As she was putting food in the dish she heard a noise in the other room that made her jump. Coco set Pura food bowl down and grabbed a gun out of a drawer and carefully walked into the other room. She reached the room and turned on the light and put her finger on the trigger then to her surprise she saw Aku.

"Coco." Aku said. Coco then in surprise dropped the gun and ran over to Aku.

"Aku!" Coco said in tears of joy as she ran up and hugged him.

"Told you I would come back." Aku said.

"Have you found Crash?" Coco said

"Yes but he won't be easy to get back. He is in a totally different dimension."

"What do you mean?"

"He is being held in the tenth dimension. A prison that the ancients built to hold my brother Uka. It also holds the most dangerous prisoners in the Universe.

"Why is Crash there?"

"I believe it has something to do with sacrificing himself to Uka. We have to contact the other ancients about this. They can open the prison for us to get in. We must hurry. I have reason to believe Uka is using him to create something evil and sinister."

"What do you mean? Why is that?"

"I saw a vision of Crash being connected to these tubes people draining something out of him and putting them into these androids. Whatever Uka is up to in there it's not good

"Crash." Coco cried in concern. "There's one thing I don't understand though. You said Uka is your brother yet he is completely evil. Why is that? What happened that made him evil?"

Aku just sighed. "We ancient mask where put in this universe for one purpose. To protect the inhabitants of each and every planet in the Universe with our powers. I and Uka was assigned planet Earth to protect with all our powers. But over time Uka thought with all our powers that we should rule Earth as ours and that the humans should be our slaves. He rebelled against the Ancients He tried to overthrow us but with our combined powers we defeated him and imprisoned him in the tenth dimension where he has stayed for the past five hundred years."

"Wow" Coco said.

"But now he is planning something in there that must be stopped which is why we must hurry?" That is when he noticed something. "Where's Tawna?"

"Tawna's not here anymore." Coco replied

"What do you mean?"

"Tawna gave up on ever seeing Crash again and left the island. She said there where to many memories she would like to forget, that she needed to move on with her life.

"Do you think you can contact her and talk her into coming along?"

"I can try she is on Wumpa Island."

"Then we must go there at once." Than Coco and Aku Went outside and hopped into their jet and flew off to Wumpa Island. When they arrived, Coco got out of the plane and walked up to Tawna's door and knocked on it. Tawna answered the door but Coco was surprised to see Tawna was only in her bra and undies.

"Coco?" Tawna said in shock.

"Hey Tawna." Coco replied. Then Tawna folded her arms and said in a not so welcoming mood. "What are you doing hear."

"Tawna we know where Crash is and we can bring him back. We about to go rescue him come on." But to her surprise Tawna refused.

"I'm not going."

"But Tawna?"

"Crash broke my heart that day when he left. He promised we would always be together then he just carelessly without a second thought allows himself to get killed because of these stupid visions he was having.

"He saved all of us Tawna he did what he had to."

"Bullshit!" Tawna yelled

"Tawna?!" Coco said in shock.

"Hey Tawna is someone there?

"I'll be back in minute John." Tawna replied. Then Coco looked and saw a guy walk up from another room in only his boxers.

"Tawna have you become…" Coco started to say.

"Yes I have. And I am happier now than I ever was with Crash. And I don't ever want to hear his name again. Do yourself a favor Coco and forget about that son of a bitch. He's not worth it and will only lead to more heartbreak!" Then she slammed the door in Coco face leaving Coco to walk away disappointed.

"Let's go Aku. Tawna's not coming.

"Hold onto me Coco I will need to teleport us to the Ancients world." Then Coco grabbed Aku and next thing she knew they were in the world of The Ancients. They were in a huge building that was laced with gold. Everything that Coco could see including chairs were made with pure gold.

"Wow this is where you're from?" Coco said

"Amazing is it" Aku said

"Yeah" she replied. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind them.

"Aku, it's been a long time." A blue magic mask said

"JoJo so nice to see you again"

"What brings you back to the world of the ancients after so many years?"

"I wish it was for something good but we need to get to the tenth dimension."

"The tenth dimension? What for?"

"We have a reason to believe that Crash bandicoot is being held there after he sacrificed himself to Uka to save the world."

"In all the years we've had the tenth dimension we've only used it to hold the universes most dangerous criminals. We've never took anybody out of the tenth dimension.

"I know JoJo but I have reason to believe Uka is using Crash to create something evil. Something that could pose a threat to the whole universe. JoJo if we don't free Crash the whole Universe could be under a severe threat."

"Hmm." Jojo thought. "I've always have trusted your judgment especially when it comes to that evil brother of yours. And since you believe that Uka is planning something then we might allow you to go in but I must discuss it with the other ancients." Then JoJo took them to a room where the head ancients met. Aku then turned to Coco

"Wait out here until I give you the word." Then Aku and JoJo went in and discussed their case. Five minutes later Aku came out.

"They've given us permission to enter the tenth dimension."

"Good now let's go." Coco said then the ancients led them to this portal.

"This is the best entrance to the tenth dimension their are many other entrances including one on Earth but they are to heavily guarded and won't let anybody in for anything. You want in then you will have to use this entrance. I warn you though Uka is very tricky he is more than likely going to want something in return before handing over Crash. I do warn you to be careful."

"We will." Aku said.

"Then good luck with your quest." Jojo said Then Coco and Aku stepped though the portal.

"We're coming Crash." Coco said.

**What? You didn't honestly think I would bring Crash back in just the first chapter did you? I'm stretching it out in two chapters guys. That way you guys will keep coming back anyway till next chapter peace out boys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a small warning, this chapter is pretty graphic and bloody. So if you have a weak story then you may need to be careful. **

Coco and Aku arrived at the tenth Dimension. Coco was shocked at how red and dark it was. There was also a lot of fighting between some of the prisoners going on.

"Uka took over this place when he was sentenced here." Aku said. "He controls this place." Suddenly one of the prisoners a four legged green alien walked up to Coco.

"Well look what we have here? Looks like we got ourselves a babe."

"We don't get many chicks around here." Another prisoner a bird like creature said. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you the town." He said grabbing Coco's arm.

"I don't think so." Coco said pulling it back then punching him. The creature then pulled out a knife.

"You got some fight in you I see. That's ok I like a chick with some fight in her." That's when Aku zapped both of the prisoners and knocked them out.

"Stay away from her" He said then they heard laughter coming from a distance.

"That's Uka let's go. Then they ran toward the direction of the laughter till they saw Uka sitting on his thrown. He then noticed Aku.

"After so many years you have finally come back to visit me brother. Tell me why you are here?"

"Please Uka I am here to beg you please release Crash." Uka just laughed.

"Release Crash? You come all this way just to ask me to release Crash and you think I will just give him away. I like my favorite decoration right where he is." Then Uka turned and showed them Crash hovering in the air lifeless over a table with a force field surrounding him. "He really ties the place together." Uka laughed

"Crash!" Coco cried running up to him.

"He can't hear you he is trapped in suspended animation. He sacrificed himself to me by choice to save you pathetic people. And you think you can just ask for him back and I will give him to you? You are more foolish then I thought."

"Please brother we will do anything just please let us have him back?" Aku begged.

"Now look at this." Uka laughed. "My good twin brother begging like a slave to his evil twin brother. You really want him back then you must prove you are willing to do anything."

"What do you want?" Coco asked.

"You female bandicoot must prove you are willing to take another person's life you are to fight in the Rome Empire in a gladiator match in the Roman collusiam. You must fight the champion gladiator and kill him and carve out his heart and bring it to me. You win and you can have your pathetic champion back. You fail and your soul will belong to me forever. Do we have a deal?"

Coco was hesitant but then she looked over at Crash's body hovering the air then she reluctantly agreed. "Deal"

"Then let the games begin." Then Uka sent them to the Roman Empire. She found herself in a room in the Roman collasium. In the room was armor and weapons for the gladiator match.

"Are you really going to do this Coco?" Aku asked.

"I have no choice Aku." Coco said as she started changing for the battle. "I have to save Crash. I can't let Uka have control of him forever."

"Let me help you then in the battle. Absorb me and let me protect you through this battle"

"I can't let you do that Aku." Coco said as she put the breast plate and helmet on. "I have to do this by myself. Uka won't give us Crash if he finds out you helped me out. I have to do this on my own."

"There's also a chance that he won't keep his end of the bargain anyway. My brother is sneaky he can't be trusted.

"That's the chance I will have to take but if there is any chance at all that he does keep his side of the deal then I will have to do this my way."

"I just don't want to lose you too."

"Aku I'm not that scared little teenage girl that you found on that island years ago. I am nearly twenty years old. I can fend for myself. I will be find. Crash taught me well." Then she hugged Aku grabbed her sword and shield and walked out to the battle arena. She saw a huge crowd she entered the battle arena and she saw the emperor sit down in the stadium to witness the fight.

"I never thought I would be acting out the gladiator movie." Coco said

"Be careful Coco a lot of these gladiators are criminals and slaves." Aku said.

"Let the games begin." The emperor said then the door on the other side of the arena opened and out

Came the gladiators armed to the teeth and ready to kill her. Coco charged them and the first gladiator swung his sword at Coco but she blocked it with her sword and they clashed swords for a few seconds before Coco got the upper hands and sliced off his hand then jabbed her sword through his chest. She then turned around and saw another gladiator coming at her but Coco jabbed her sword through his heart then used him as a human shield as another gladiator tried to attack her. The gladiator pierced his sword through the other gladiator hoping to get to Coco but it missed piercing her by a few inches then Coco threw her human shield on top of the other gladiator knocking them both down on the ground and then taking her sword she pierced her sword through the already dead gladiator and through the other gladiator killing him. With three gladiators down Coco took her shield and threw it at one hitting him in the forehead knocking him down then took a knife out of her pocket and threw it at another one stabbing him in the neck. Coco saw another one coming at her then she leaped up in the air landing on top of his neck then she slit his throat with her sword. Then the gladiator she hit with the shield got back on his feet just long enough for Coco to run up and decapitate him. With half the gladiators gone Coco then turned and saw another gladiator raise his sword about to strike her. Coco ducked and slid under the guy's legs as the sword hit the ground barely missing her. Coco then leaped on the guy's neck out of harms reach. Another gladiator saw her on him and instead of waiting for her to get off he pierced his sword through the guys chest hoping to strike Coco, but she leaped off him just in time and grabbed the dead gladiators sword she used both hers and his sword and positioning the swords like scissors she leaped at the gladiator and cut off his head causing blood to splatter all over her. With her blood stained swords she noticed only three gladiators left they each starting coming after her from different sides. She blocked one gladiator's sword with one sword, and another sword with the other. But she saw the other gladiator coming at her from in front. Having to think fast she kicked him in the head and leaped in the air and grabbing one gladiator by the neck she landed right behind him and slid the sword through his back. She then leaped in the air and sank one of the swords through the top of one's head and through the chin. Then she took her other sword and pierced it through the last ones heart. Thinking that was the last of them she raised her bloody sword in victory but to her surprise the emperor spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen through that door on your right I present to you undefeated world champion. Sirus the great!" The crowd cheered as Sirus rode out in a horse drawn chariot sword in one hand and an ax in the other. He was waiving them in the air to stir the crowd.

"This must be the one whose heart Uka wants" Coco said to herself as she saw him step out of the chariot. He was huge and covered head to toe in silver armor. He was twice the size of Coco in both body and wait. Coco had to admit she was a little scared of this guy especially when she saw him walking towards her twirling that ax in his hand.

"Let the battle begin." The emperor said. Then Sirus charged Coco at full speed. He raised his ax and swung it at Coco but she grabbed her shield and blocked it. The ax got stuck in the shield and Sirus threw it and the shield to the side. He then took out his sword while Coco grabbed a second sword. Sirus swung the sword at Coco but with her two swords she blocked his sword. They clashed swords as the audience cheered. Sirus swung his sword again causing Coco to duck but she ended up getting a slight scratch on her face from his sword. Coco then slid under his legs as the sword came down. Sirus turned around and attacked again. They clashed swords a few more times before Coco leaped over onto his back and took out a knife and stabbed him in his back. Sirus yelled in pain but grabbed Coco and threw her against the wall. Coco struggled to get up as she saw Sirus charging her again but she rolled out of the way as he slung the sword down. Coco then got back on her feet despite her side hurting from being thrown against the wall. She refused to be defeated. She could not fail Crash. Sirus charged Coco again and he once again swung his sword down at her causing Coco to block them with her two swords. She felt Sirius trying to weigh down on her considering the swords were only a couple of inches from her face. Both sweat and blood were pouring down Coco's face. But with her last bit of strength she gained the upper hand and sliced Sirus's hands off causing the sword to go flying in the air and landing on the other side of the arena then Coco took her two swords and pierced them through Sirius's chest then pulled them out causing him to fall to the ground. Coco then put her foot on his chest and raised her sword in victory as the crowd cheered. She then turned to the emperor. The emperor gave the thumbs down signal signaling for Coco to kill Sirus. Coco looked down at Sirus and could see the fear and sadness in his eyes and it made her feel sad. Even though he tried to kill her he was just doing his job as a gladiator. But Coco couldn't let her emotions get to her she had to rescue Crash. Sirus closed his eyes and stretched out his neck as Coco raised her sword.

"Forgive me." Coco said as she swung her sword down cutting off Sirus's head to the sound of a cheering crowd. Coco then took out her knife and cut out the heart of Sirus as blood splattered all over her face, chest, and hair. Coco then reached in Sirus's chest and pulled his heart out and put it in a wooden chess to take to Uka. The sight almost made Coco sick but she carried on with it. She then went to Aku.

"The deed is done let's go." Then with that they were blasted back to present day. When they were back in the tenth dimension Coco went back to Uka and opened the chest and showed him the heart.

"I did what you asked now keep your end of the deal."

"Yes you did do as I commended." Uka said. Then he opened the force field and sent Crash's soul back into him. Crash fell to the ground alive. Coco then ran up to him as he gained consciousness.

"Crash can you hear me? Are you alright?" Crash then turned and looked at Coco.

"Coco!" Crash said with a smile.

"Crash!" Coco cried with tears of joy as she hugged her big brother.

"You got your prize now get out of here!" Uka yelled. Then with that Aku blasted them back to their world. When they were gone a servant of Uka's walked up to him.

"Why did you let them walk away like that I thought you needed Crash for your plan?"

"Crash's usefulness is no longer needed Nolan." Uka said

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Nolan said

"Don't you see? By draining Destroyer's powers from Crash and by taking a DNA sample form him and cloning it. We have created an army of clones with Destroyer's powers. And now that Coco has provided us the heart of a worrier we can bring the clones to life with them and with these being actual living clones and not androids there is no need for any stupid machine." Then he took the heart and made a cloned copy of it and handed it to Nolan.

"Take this and make a thousand copies of it and put them in the clones. We must complete the army before Nina comes and frees me from my prison."

"Yes sir" Nolan said then he ran off and Uka took the heart and put it in one of the cloned copies of Crash. The Clone looked a lot like Crash but his fir was a dark red and he had fangs. Once the heart was placed the soul of Sirus entered the clone and the clone came to life.

"Arise!" Uka said

"Where am I?" The clone said "Where is this place?"

"I understand this must be confusing considering you were once a gladiator during the Roman empire. My name is Uka Uka The lord of evil and I want your help to destroy the universe."

"And why should I help you with this?" The clone said

"Because I brought your soul back to life in a new body when you was killed in the gladiator ring." Then the clone bowed down to him.

"I will do whatever you say my lord.

"Good now you have been equipped with new powers. Powers that you will learn to use individually when the time comes. And your name is no longer Sirus. Arise now Evil Crash Bandicoot.

**Yay Crash is back from the dead. But now Coco has unknowingly helped create a new threat. What is going to happen now. This is only barely begun so keep reading to find out what happens next. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Crash and Coco exited the portal and appeared back in the bandicoot estate. Crash quickly collapsed in a chair in the basement and put his hands on his forehead trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Crash, how are you feeling?" Coco asked.

"I'm feeling ok I just am not quite sure what happened?"

"You were being held captive in the tenth dimension Crash. But Aku found you and together we came and rescued you. You've been dead for three years but you are home now."

"Thanks Coco." Crash said as he hugged her little sister. "How long did you say I have been dead?"

"Three years, things have changed during your absence. Timmons is now the police commissioner; mutants are now being treated with more respect now and can even become involved in politics. It is even legal in some places to evolve animals into mutants." Coco replied. Crash then started to look around and noticed something.

"Where's Tawna? I've got to see her." Coco then just hung her head. "She doesn't live here anymore. She gave up hope on you ever returning and left the island.

"What?" Crash said. "Where did she go I have to see her?" But before Coco could reply she got a call from Timmons.

"Yes commissioner?"

"Coco meet me in the field on the far east side of the island. Something really bad has happened, something that may be the start of a new threat."

"Will do commissioner." She said as she hung up the phone and changed into her police uniform. Then she ran up to Crash.

"We'll have to talk about this more later. A new threat as came up we've got to get going." Then Coco grabbed her police uniform and threw it on

"What's with **the** police uniform?" Crash asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you I joined the police department. You told me to carry on your legacy this is my way to do it."

"Man I've been dead longer then I thought." Crash said as he hopped into Coco's car and drove off. About fifteen minutes later they arrived to the crime scene and Coco stepped out of the car.

"I'm here commissioner."

"Coco thank God you are here." Timmons said

"Oh I hope you don't mind I brought I friend with me who might come in handy." Coco said then Crash stepped out of the car.

"Hello Luke."

"Crash Bandicoot?" Luke said in shock

"Who were you expecting Spyro the Dragon?" **(**Thought** I would throw in a joke about another one of Sony's great games for a little bit of humor.)**

"You're dead."

"I was but to make long story short Coco found some complicated way that is too detailed to get into right now and brought me back to life. If you want we can discuss it more over a beer later."

"I'll take you up on that offer but right now we got a situation." Timmons said as he led the bandicoots to what looked like pieces of a destroyed airplane and what appeared to be the pilot lying on the ground dead.

"What happened here?" Coco asked.

"That's what we would like to find out. We believe that the plane may have got hit by terrorist and blown up."

"What makes you think that this wasn't just a freak accident that there wasn't something wrong with the controllers or something else?" Coco asked

"That was our first thought but look at the pilot. There are no burn residues on him which means that he was not in the plane when it exploded."

"So you are saying that he was thrown out of the plane by somebody." Crash asked

"That is our guess and also look at this." Luke said as he lifted up the pilot's shirt and revealed the N mark on his chest.

"No it can't be?" Crash gasped

"What do you make it for?" Luke asked.

"It looks like the mark of Cortex. But I killed him." Crash said

"That's what we thought to but the mark is too similar to the mark of Cortex."

"Do you think that it is possible that whoever cut this guy with the knife that the slash marks just coincidently turned out to look like the N of Cortex." Coco asked

"It's possible but we will have to wait for the autopsy results just to make sure. In the meantime we have to be prepared that Cortex may be back."

"We'll be ready for him if he is." Crash said then he turned to Coco. "Coco I want you to get a piece of the charred plane and run some test on it in the lab see if you can find out what crashed it. I'll meet up with you later."

"Where are you going Crash?"

"To find Tawna. I've got to see her, where is she?

"She is on Wumpa Island. I warn you Crash though. You may not like what you find." And with that Crash ran to the beach got on his speedboat and sped to Wumpa Island. When Crash arrived on Wumpa Island he got out of his boat and started asking people if they knew where Tawna was.

"Excuse me?" Crash asked one man. "Do you know where Tawna is?"

"You must be new here?" the man said "Everybody here knows where Tawna is. She is the main star at the Moulin Cortex night club on the far side of town."

"What is she doing working at a night club?" He thought to himself then it donned on him. "I better get going over there now!" He then raced over there just as soon as the night club was opening. Once he got there he sat at a bar and waited till it was time for Tawna to come out.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The bartender asked.

"Get me some bourbon." Crash asked then the bartender came and poured him a glass of bourbon whisky and Crash drank on it until Tawna came out. Then the curtains opened and Tawna appeared in a robe dancing in front of the cheering guys. Then after a minute of dancing she dropped the robe and showed off her real dance costume which looked like an extremely skimpy bikini which barely covered her. When Crash saw that his eyes got wide with shock and he accidently dropped his glass of whisky on the floor. Tawna then climbed up a set of stairs to the top of a pole and started sliding down the pole like a stripper. Crash was beyond pissed off. This is what Tawna has been doing since he died. She has been entertaining perverts at a night club? Crash had seen more than enough he took out his gun and fired it at the ceiling, shooting a hole at it to get her attention.

"Hey Tawna!?" He yelled. The blast from the gun got everyone's attention and the music stopped and everybody including Tawna turned around.

"Crash?" Tawna said in shock.

"Yeah Crash! Your boyfriend that you have apparently forgot about."

"Hey you're going to pay for those damages!" The bartender said. Crash without looking away from Tawna just fired his gun at his feet to make sure he stayed put.

"Shut up!" Crash said

"Hey man who do you think you are?" One of the guys at the nightclub said

"I'm Crash Bandicoot Bitch! And I'm taking my girlfriend out of here!"

"You can't be Crash Bandicoot he died years ago." Another guy holding a bottle of vodka in his hands said. Crash just took the bottle of vodka from his hands and threw it in the air and shot it shattering it to pieces then pointed his gun at the guys face.

"You were saying?" Then he turned to Tawna.

"Crash I'm working here!" Tawna said

"Not anymore we're leaving." Then Crash grabbed Tawna by the arm and started walking her out of there. Tawna quickly grabbed her robe and put it on and Crash stopped and handed the bartender two hundred dollar bills.

"I believe this should pay for the damages." Then he grabbed Tawna again and left.

As they were walking to Tawna's car Tawna just yelled at Crash.

"You got a lot of nerve dragging me out of work against my will Crash!"

"This is what you have done with your life? Becoming a stripper for those sicko's."

"Oh so now you actually care about my life!" Tawna yelled as they got into her car and started driving off. "It seems to me that you never gave a rat's ass about me before!"

"What are you talking about I always cared about you. Everything I did was for you."

"Bullshit! You never gave a second thought about what I wanted. You promised me you would not go back to N. Sanity Island after you got exiled. But then you went behind my back and lied and went back anyway!"

"If I didn't go back there was a chance he would have killed you and Coco and he would have killed everybody on N. Sanity Island.

"Who gives a crap about N. Sanity Island? They treated you like shit they hated you for no reason despite everything you did for them. Yet you chose them the people who hated you over us the people who loved you. Do you know how much hell you put us through? More than I could take." Then tears started flowing down her face. "Why? Why couldn't you of stayed here with me and Coco? We could have lived normal lives. You and I could have had a future together. Tell me why? Why did you throw all of that away for nothing? Why did you put me and Coco through hell?"

"I couldn't let those visions I had to come true."

"Those visions wouldn't have come true if you have just left the Destroyer alone and let him Destroy N. Sanity Island."

"You're saying you would rather have millions of people die just so you could be happy?"

"Yes!"

"Well I can't do that!"

"Fine! Be a hero get yourself killed for all I care but you will have to do it without me! I am through crying over you!" Then the car stopped in front of a house on a hill and Tawna got out.

"This is where you live now?" Crash asked.

"No this is a client's house."

"Client?" Then it hit Crash. "Tawna have you become a prostitute?

"Yes and I am more happy now than I ever was with you. Do me a favor Crash and stay out of my life. I don't ever want to see you again. You are dead to me!" Then Tawna slammed the door shut behind Crash who just stood there in shock. He walked over to the window to see Tawna and her male client making out before she dropped her robe and stripped naked for him. With that Crash just walked away depressed. He couldn't believe Tawna would completely abandon him over something like that. As he walked away sad it started raining which made the walk back to the ocean even more depressing. And for the first time ever while he was walking he started questioning if he made the right decision that day. Was Tawna right about him being selfish? Crash started bursting out in tears. He never would have dreamed that he would have lost Tawna over something like that. He was still crying when he reached his boat and as he hopped in it he turned around to Wumpa Island and said.

"I'm so sorry Tawna. I never meant to hurt you." Then he drove off back to N. Sanity Island.

Back on N. Sanity Island at the prison, a car drove up and out stepped Nina, Dingodile. And two Komodo dragon Mutants. She then had all of them put on gas mask and put tubes in the pouches of her Mechanical hands holding Carbon Dioxide gas.

"Let's do this boys" Then they punched the front door in and released the Carbon Dioxide into the front office causing the officers to cough and pass out. They then walked into the hallway to where the cell were.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be here. The guard said but Nina just took out a knife and stabbed him into the throat. They then walked up one of the cells and saw the blue kangaroo Ripper sitting in his cell.

"Hello Ripper Roo!" Nina said

"Who are you?" Ripper said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Nina Cortex, niece of the deceased Dr. Neo Cortex."

"If you are here to apologize for your uncles actions then sorry but his sins can't be forgiven?" Nina just laughed.

"No that's not what I'm here for. I here you were good at building machines. Built yourself a homemade bomb detonator and help Cortex build his Cortex Vortex back when you lived in his castle.

"What do you want?" Ripper growled.

"I want you to build me a new Cortex Vortex up in space, one that can level entire continents to the ground. I am here to complete my uncle's dream.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm out of the villain business. I have my Ripper Roo side cured. I'm Richard now."

"Oh really now?" Nina grinned. "Komodo Joe the Ripper serum please?" Then Komodo Joe took out a syringe out of his left pocket that held the chemical that turned him into Ripper Roo.

"You see this Richard? In this Syringe is the chemical mixture that turned you into Ripper Roo. All I have to do is inject these chemicals back in you and you will go back into being Ripper Roo again and I have put in a little extra chemical that will make sure that the affects our permanent this time. So in case you want to be permanently Ripper Roo again I would suggest you do what I say." Richard was terrified. The last thing he wanted was to go back into Ripper Roo so he decided to give in to her demands.

"I'll do as you say."

"Good." Nina said then she grabbed the keys out of the dead guard's pocket that she killed with her knife and opened the cell door. "Let's get started then."


	4. Chapter 4

When Crash got back home Coco was in her computer, when she heard Crash come in she approached him.

"Hey Crash I found out how the plane got shot down. Apparently who ever attacked the plane used missiles and shot it at the plane causing it to explode. The plane was already in pieces by the time it was shot down." Crash said nothing; he just sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Crash, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Coco." Crash lied.

"Crash, what happened between you and Tawna?"

Crash just sighed "She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She thinks I was selfish and stupid for my actions. She refuses to see that what I did was out of fear for you guys." Then tears started rolling down his face again.

"Crash, I'm so sorry." Coco said

"I want your honest opinion Coco. Do you think I made the right decision that day when I went to face Destroyer? Do you think there could have been another way to stop the Destroyer then sacrificing myself to Uka? Or was I just too stupid and only thinking of myself.

"Crash you did the right decision that day." Coco said grabbing Crash and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Whatever Tawna told you was not true. You had no other choice but to do what you did. And by doing it you saved us and the entire Island."

"Tawna said I shouldn't have even gone back to Sanity Island. That I should have just let Destroyer have it and that we should of stayed of Wumpa Island and lived normal lives."

"Crash listen to me" Coco said. "Tawna never cared about Wumpa City. All she cared about was what she wanted and what was best for her. She would let millions of people die as long as she was happy. Crash if anybody is the selfish one it's her not you. You care about other people, she doesn't. Don't let Tawna stop you from being what you were born to be, a hero."

"You're right Coco but it isn't easy."

"No one said it was going to be easy. But that's when you got to believe in yourself. You are strong Crash I know you will pull through." Then Pura walked up to Crash and started rubbing against his legs.

"I didn't know you got a cat?" Crash said

"Her name is Pura. I got her about a year after your death. She was pretty much the only thing that kept me from going insane." Then Crash picked her up and started stroking her fur While Pura purred. All of a sudden though Coco got a phone call.

"Yes Luke?" She asked that's when Luke told her to get to the morgue that they got something.

"On our way." Then Coco turned to Crash. "Get your motorcycle Crash we got to get to the morgue Timmons has something we need to see."

"Got it." Crash said then he got his helmet and followed Coco to the morgue. When they arrived Coco stepped out of her car and approached Timmons.

"What is it Commissioner?

"We pulled something out of the pilot you and Crash might want to see." Then Coco and Crash followed Timmons into the room were the pilot was being held and the doctor handed Coco what they pulled out of the pilot.

"What do you make of it Coco?" Timmons asked.

"It looks like a Nano chip of some kind." Coco said.

"That's what we thought at first too but when we placed it on the table to examine it more something weird happened." Then Coco placed it on the table and to her shock a hologram message from Nina appeared.

"Hello Crash." The Hologram said.

"A hologram message?" Crash said in shock.

"My name is Nina Cortex." The hologram continued. "Niece of the late Dr. Neo Cortex of whom you murdered. I'm pretty sure by now you have pulled my little hologram message from the pilot that I threw out the plane so I am going to make this simple. I'm coming for you Crash; I am going to avenge my uncle's death. I am going to complete what he failed to do because of you. Destroy the world and kill you. Then when I am done Cortex will finally have his revenge." Then the hologram shut off and Crash said

"Well that explains the N that was carved in the pilot's chest."

"What are you going to do Crash?" Timmons asked.

"We are going to find out where this Nina chick is and bring her down. She wants to mess with me then she is going to regret it. Coco finds everything you can on this Nina chick. We got to find out what her plan is and stop it before it is launched."

"Yes sir." Coco said

"Good to have you back Crash!" Timmons said.

Meanwhile up in space in a space station with the Cortex symbol on it Nina walked into the room where Ripper was being held and checked on his progress on the new Vortex.

"You got the new Cortex Vortex finished yet?" Nina asked.

"Yes I have it finished the way you asked. It resembles a satellite so that NASA thinks it's just another space satellite but it has an arrow pointed at earth. With the push of a trigger you can activate it to shoot a blast and level an entire city depending on what setting you want. The trigger has three settings. Mild, medium, or Extreme. There is also a timer on it if you want it to level a city at full force at a certain time."

"Great now can it do anything to release the prisoners from the tenth dimension?"

"There is only one entrance on earth to get to the tenth dimension. It can be aimed at the city that holds the entrance way and it can destroy the machine that blocks the entrance releasing the prisoners from the tenth dimension."

"Excellent. You have done well for me Ripper. You're usefulness to me is now up."

"So you let me go now?

"Actually no Instead you are to be locked up in our cell until the world is destroyed then after the world is destroyed then you have my permission to die." Then she had the komodo brothers grab Ripper.

"You can't do this to me Nina!"

"Actually I think I can."

"I built you that machine and I can easily destroy it!" Then Ripper kicked one of the Komodo Moe causing him to release his arm then with his free arm he turned around and punched Joe forcing him to release his other arm then he started running to the Vortex aiming to destroy it but Nina put out her left arm and shot a dart from her robotic hand hitting Ripper causing him to fall to the ground temporally paralyzing. Nina then walked up to him.

"Tell me Ripper? You want to know how I got these metallic hands. Well my parents were drinkers and druggies. They spent every last dollar they had on Meth and Whisky. I was about a year old when it happened. They had been drinking and smoking and had a little too much to drink. They passed out on the couch and dropped their cigarette on the floor. The house then starts to burn down. They start panicking and ran out leaving me in my crib to burn. But luckily my Uncle Cortex came running in and he saw me in my crib. He ran up to me and said. "Why so scared?" Then he picked me up in his arms and said "Why so scared?" Then he took me to his lab. My hands were completely burned to the crisp. He replaces them with these metallic hands and you know what? Why so scared?" Then Nina punches Ripper in the face knocking him out.

"Take him to his cell. Then meet me in the meeting room." Then the Komodo brothers took him to his cell then Nina walked to the meeting room where there was an army of one thousand people all with the Cortex N branded on their foreheads and they were all chanting Nina's name. Nina walked to the back of the room where there was a stage Nina stepped onto the stage and pulled out a megaphone.

"Attention my Cortex Worriers. Today marks the beginning of a new revolution." The crowd cheered when they heard that. "With the completion of the new Cortex Vortex we will now march in and destroy the opening of the Tenth Dimension and release our lord and master, the mighty Uka Uka!" The Crowd cheered even louder at that. "And with his evil cloned worriers of Crash and the rest of the prisoners from the tenth dimension, We will have our revenge on Crash for the death of my Uncle former second in command to Uka, Neo Cortex and once Crash is destroyed we will conquer the world and the whole Universe and rebuild it in honor of our mighty Uka. Let the new Era of Uka begin!" The crowd cheered even louder and started chanting Nina's name. As Nina was walking to the space ships she turned to Dingodile.

"Dingodile I want you to stay here and get the Vortex ready. Set it up and space and have it ready to blast the entrance to the Tenth dimension open. Uka must be set free."

"Yes master." Dingodile said then he walked off, then Nina, the Komodo brothers and 50 of the other worriers walked with Nina to the spaceships.

That night Crash found himself tossing and turning in bed, he hadn't had a bad vision since he defeated the Destroyer but he was having one again. Crash found himself in a dark place just like all the other visions but he didn't see any destruction going on. All he saw was Uka standing right in front of him.

"Hello Crash." Uka growled.

"No, I'm free from you, we beat you!" To that Uka just laughed.

"You never beat me Crash. I willingly let you go you no longer served any purpose to me!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean no longer serve any purpose?"

"Oh I'm sorry did you forget that when you sacrificed yourself to me that you absorbed Destroyer's powers?"

"Of course I didn't forget what does that have to…?" Then it dawned on him. "Wait are you saying?"

"Yes!" Then Uka showed him an army of a thousand clone's copies of Crash all practicing with Destroyer's powers. "When you absorbed Destroyers powers you became my slave, my tool to do with you whatever I wanted. I took a sample of your DNA and cloned it to make a thousand cloned copies of you. Then I had my servant's drain the Destroyers power from you and put them in the clone, and here's the best part, thanks to your sister cutting out the heart of that gladiator and bringing it to me I cloned the heart and put them in the clones bringing them to life. And this is all possible thanks to you Crash!"

"No?" Crash gasped.

"Oh yes! You may not know it Crash but I have been controlling your life! From the moment you defeated Cortex I saw something in you. So stepped in and I have been controlling your life ever since. let you kill Destroyer. Why? Because I needed you to help create my army! You've always been my little puppet on a string. Everything that has happened to your life has been because of me!"

"No, this can't be true? You're lying!"

"Oh but it is true Crash. And now that your usefulness is up you will now see what you have caused. You're world you're universe, everybody you ever loved and cared for will be destroyed." Then he showed him images of the people he loved dying. He saw Tawna get stabbed through the chest and bleeding out, Coco being burned to death, Timmons being gunned down.

"They will all die at my feet, screaming for mercy." Uka said. "But I want show them any mercy and when people ask who is responsible for this Crash. We will say you! And it all starts tomorrow when I am freed from my tenth dimension prison. Your days are numbered Crash and there is no way you can stop it this time."

"NO!" Crash screamed as the vision ended and Crash woke up sweating with fear. "I've got to stop him from being freed!" Then Crash got out of bed and banged on Coco's bedroom door.

"Coco get up we've got to go." Coco then opened the door and in a very cranky mood from being waked up she asked.

"What is the matter it's five o'clock in the mourning!?"

"Coco we've got to go I have a feeling Uka is about to be freed?"

"What do you mean he is about to be freed?!"

"I mean I saw in a vision he is about to be freed from his prison I saw him tell me that in a vision we got to go!"

"Crash there is no way anybody can get to him. You're fear is getting to you!"

"He's right Coco." Aku said walking up to Coco. "He told me that in a vision too. And there is a way into the tenth dimension on earth. There is a machine in Capital City that holds him captive. It is heavily guarded though. So we need to warn the guards about the attack."

"Then that's where we're going. Call Timmons Coco, we've got to stop that escape attempt." Then Crash grabbed his helmet and biking suit. Then he got his keys and hopped on his motorcycle and he and Coco headed to Capital City. Crash could only hope though that he didn't arrive too late.

**Ok there is going to be some pretty crazy shit going down next chapter so you don't want to miss that. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Nina, the Komodo brothers and 50 other of Nina's worriers marched up to the building where the entrance to the tenth dimension was. The place was heavily guarded so Nina had them take out the big assault rifles. When they marched up to the guards the guards yelled out.

"This is government property you are not allowed in here." That's when Nina and 4 others took out their assault rifles and opened fire. They shot them down before the guards had time to take out their guns. Then they marched in and Nina started shooting spikes out from the wrist section of her metallic hands. Guards started pouring in from every section but Nina's worriers were overpowering them. Komodo Joe leaped toward one guards and easily decapitated him. Then he turned around and chopped off the hands of another one who pointed a gun at him before piercing the sword through his chest. It didn't take too long for them to take care of the guard's. Nina then turned to her worriers.

"Stay here in case those pesky Bandicoots show up. I can't let them stop this." Then she and two other worriers left to find where the entrance to the tenth dimension was while the others stayed behind. Outside the building Crash was racing toward the building as fast as his motorcycle could take him. He finally arrived and jumped off the bike. Coco and Timmons were right behind him. When they got out Crash handed them each a gas mask.

"Here put these on." He said

"What are these for?" Timmons asked.

"We are going to smoke bomb them." Crash said. Then he took out three smoke grenades and threw them in the buildings. When the smoke grenades went off the worriers were blinded which gave Crash the advantage.

"Now." Crash said as he took out his grappling gun and shot it through the window, as Coco and Timmons burst through the door. Timmons shot a couple of the worriers while Coco snuck from behind and grabbed one from behind and threw him to the ground, punched him in the face and cuffed him.

"Crash Bandicoot? He's here!" One of the worriers said

"Where? I can't see anything through this smoke!" another said. Then he just took his assault rifle out and started firing randomly in the air.

"Where are you? Show yourself you coward!" Crash who was on a balcony on the second floor looked down and saw he was right above the guy and leaped from the balcony and landed feet first right on the guy's head smashing it against the concrete floor. Then he leaped in the air and landed on the guy's head again just to make sure he was out.

"Right here!" He said then he turned one guy around punched him in the face and grabbed his gun and broke it against his knee. Then he grabbed the guy in the confusion took out his grappling hook and shot it in the air sending them to the very top floor. Then he took a rope out from utility belt and tied it to the guy's feet and the other end to the window outside.

"Wait what are you doing?" The guy screamed as Crash threw him out the window and left him dangling by the feet outside the building by a rope. Then he leaped down to the bottom floor to help Coco and Timmons take out the remaining worriers. Nina could hear the commotion going on in the other room and turned to the Komodo brothers.

"Joe, Moe, take care of them. I'll release master Uka myself."

"Yes master" Joe said. Then they took out their swords and went to find the Bandicoots. Crash and Coco ran down the hallways trying to find Nina suddenly the Komodo brothers stepped in front of them swords in hand.

"This is as far as you go" Moe said. Coco and Crash then took out their swords. Then the Bandicoots and Komodo brothers charged at each other and started clashing swords.

"You can't possibly beat us" Joe said.

"We have trained in the way of the samurai"

"So have we!" Coco said, as they continued to clash swords. Coco then turned to Crash.

"Crash you've got to find Nina! I and Timmons got this."

"I know!" Crash said then he turned around and kicked Moe in the chin knocking him down on the floor. Then he tossed his sword to Timmons.

"Take care of him Luke." Crash said. Then he ran down to the next hallway and opened the door only to get stabbed in the shoulder from behind. He looked to see it was Nina that had stabbed him as she stood over him with a knife.

"I don't think so Crash!"

"Nina listen, if you release Uka the whole universe is doomed. He is the most evil being in the universe.

"You think I don't know that. That is why I'm releasing him. My uncle's dream must be complete."

"Don't do it Nina!" Crash yelled.

"Too late!" Nina said. Then she called Dingodile.

"You got the vortex up Dingo sweetie"

"I sure do!" Nina

"Good!" Then she pressed the trigger then the Vortex aimed for the building and zapped it hitting the entrance to the Tenth dimension blowing it open. A bright light appeared causing Crash to look away. Then he heard laughter coming from the other side and fire started shooting out of the entrance way. The place started shaking violently. Crash looked to see the place was starting to crumble. He knew he had to get out of there. He got up and started running. Coco, Timmons and the Komodo Brothers saw it also and Komodo Joe said.

"Well that's our cue to go!" Then they threw a smoke pellet and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Timmons asked. Then they saw Crash running and yelling.

"We got to get out of here the place is about to blow." Then Crash grabbed them and ran outside.

Nina stayed in the room as Uka came out.

"Hello Master!"

"You've done well my faithful servant. Let's now leave this dreadful place." Then just as soon as Crash and they got out of the building the building exploded and they turned around and saw a whole army of Crash clones marching out of the fire. Crash, Coco and Timmons looked in horror when they saw the evil clones of Crash then They saw Uka and Nina floating in a force field out of the fire.

"Free at last!" Uka roared then Uka looked at Crash.

"Your days are numbered Crash. Today is the first day of what's left of your pitiful life." Then they and the clones of Crash flew off.

"What are we going to do now Crash?" Timmons asked

"To be honest I don't know. But I have a feeling this is going to be our toughest battle yet."

Uka, Nina and the others then marched over to the local news station. Nina kicked the door in and started shooting the people in the station. Then one of the clones grabbed one of the guys and Nina walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Put me on live now! I got a message I want to send the whole Island."

Back at the bandicoot house Coco was bandaging up Crash's shoulder where he got stabbed

"Coco I'll be fine. I got to get back out there and find Nina and Uka. As long as they are loose the whole world is in danger."

"As soon as I am finished doctoring you up and make sure you are fit to go back out there."

"Coco there is no time for that we must…" But before he could finish the sentence suddenly the TV turned on by itself and the screen was blurry. Then words started popping up on the screen.

**Cortex will have his revenge! Cortex will have his revenge!** The screen continued repeating on the screen as Crash ad Coco got up and looked at each other confused. The same message was popping up on every TV in the Island. Even the TV in Mayor Norman's office.

"Norman what is going on?" One of his clerks said.

"I don't know." Norman said. Then suddenly Nina appeared on the screen.

"Attention citizens of N. Sanity Island. My name is Nina Cortex."

"Oh my God!" Coco said. Then she called Timmons

"Luke our you seeing this."

"I sure am and I have no explanation for what's going on." Then Nina continued her message.

"You have no need to fear me. You see I seek out the same thing most of you seek out. Justice! Four years ago my uncle Dr. Neo Cortex was murdered by the hands of the hero you guys worship. I am here to let you know that you guys are worshipping a false hero. The truth is Crash is a murderer. He killed my uncle Cortex in cold blood. And I am here to get my revenge. I have a Vortex pointed at the city right now. And if you don't want it to go off and destroy the city I suggest you give in to my one command. Bring me Crash Bandicoot so that I can have my revenge. The fate of your entire city rest in your hands. To Crash Bandicoot I say this. Surrender in twenty four hours or watch your city suffer the consequences." Then the TV went off and Crash and Coco stood frozen in fear for a second before Crash broke the silence.

"We got to stop her now!" Then Crash ran up and got his biker uniform. As he put in on he turned to Coco.

"You and Aku stay here and guard the place at all cost. If you see anybody trying to attack shoot them down."

"Crash I'm coming with you."

"No Coco, I need you to trace where that message was made. Find out where Nina made that message then call me." Then he ran out the door leaving Coco there to guard the house. Back with Nina and the others they saw the city go into panic mode. Running into the streets armed with guns trying to find Crash. Komodo Joe saw it and said

"Your message worked. They are all out hunting Crash."

"Good it's coming down nicely." Then she called Dingodile.

"You back on earth?"

"I sure am master!"

"Good cause I got a job for you." Then she turned to Joe and Evil Crash. "And as for you two..."

Shortly after-word on Wumpa Island Tawna walked over to a client's house. Once she walked in though she saw the guy's throat was slit.

"What the hell?" She gasped then she looked ahead and saw what looked like the image of a bandicoot.

"Crash?"

"Not the Crash bandicoot you know" Then the figure walked out of the shadows and Tawna could see that the bandicoot was a dark red and had fangs.

"It is Evil Crash Bandicoot!" Then with that Tawna turned around to try to run only to be greeted by Joe who then hit her on the top of the head with a crowbar and knocked her out. They then picked up her body and carried her away.

While Crash was driving down the road he got a call from Coco on his earpiece

"Crash it appears that the broadcast was sent from channel three news right here in Wumpa City. If you hurry you might be able to get there before she leaves.

"Unless she is waiting for me? Good job sis." Then he called Timmons

"Luke the broadcast came from Channel three news, head over there now!"

"Got it!" Timmons said then he turned is car around and headed that direction. While Crash was driving he saw a line of people standing in his way causing him to have to stop his bike.

"Sorry Crash" One of the guys said as they each pulled out a gun. "But we can't risk the life of the entire city." Then they each fired there gun at him causing him to turn around. His uniform was bullet proof so the shots that hit him had no affect but he couldn't run over the people with his bike so he turned down an alley. He then took out the missile launcher and blasted a whole threw the concrete wall on the other side and drove down the other road.

Meanwhile at Mayor Ryan Norman's office, Norman got a phone call and when he answered it he was shocked to hear Nina's voice on the other end.

"Greetings Mayor Norman." She said

"How did you get this number?"

"I got my ways. The question is Mayor, What you would do to save your city. Would you hand over your toughest worrier to save yourself?"

"We don't negotiate with terrorist." Norman said

"So you are willing to let millions of people die because you wouldn't hand one person over. How will that look come re-election time? Tell you what I'll give you a couple minutes to think it through. Don't hang up the phone." Then Norman sat the phone down and turned to two officers who was at his desk.

"What are we going to do?" One of the officers said.

"I have no choice Ferguson. We can't let the whole island die because of Crash."

"But we signed a peace treaty with the mutants. The whole City praises him as a hero. This could hurt your peace treaty with the mutants."

"You think I don't know that!" Norman yelled. "But I have no choice. The whole city is at risk here. I want you and Rodgers to go lead the rest of the officers and track Crash down."

"What about Timmons. You know he won't do this?" Ferguson said

"Timmons has no control in this matter. You heard my orders now get with it."

"Yes sir." Rodgers said then him and Ferguson walked out Norman picked up the phone and told Nina.

"I'll do it. I'll have Crash handed over to you."

"Smart move Mayor." Then Nina hung up the phone then turned to Evil Crash clones.

"I have a job for you guys."

Meanwhile at the bandicoot estate. Coco was on the computer and with her gun nearby and Aku was standing guard of the place when he saw Dingodile and the other Crash clones marching to the house.

"Uh Coco we got trouble." But right as he said that a Crash clone shot a fireball at the window smashing through it and hitting Aku throwing him against the wall knocking him out.

"Aku!" Coco yelled as she took out her gun and started firing at the evil clones. But one of them just shot a fireball at Coco hitting her in the chest and throwing her against the wall. Pura ran up to her but before she blacked out she said.

"Run Pura. Run!" And Pura ran right out the door. The Crash clones walked up and grabbed her and punched her in the face knocking her out then they turned to Dingodile.

"Burn this place to the ground."

"With pleasure." Then he charged up his flamethrower and while the others carried Coco out he started burning the place down to the ground. Then he went to the basement and burned everything in sight. And as he walked out smiling the bandicoot estate explode in a huge ball of fire as Dingodile watched smiling. Then he got in they carried Coco away.

Crash was driving towards the news station when he saw police cars stop in front of him and Ferguson and Rodgers get out of the car

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Crash yelled "Get out of the way."

"Sorry Crash." Ferguson said. "But we have no choice. Step off the bike or we shoot." Crash then turned around the bike around and drove the other direction as Ferguson and Rodgers shot their guns at him. Crash then contacted Timmons.

"Timmons some of your officers are trying to kill me, call them off."

"What?" Then he picked up his communicator and contacted all of his cops.

"Attention all officers, do not target Crash he is not the enemy! I repeat do not target Crash!" Then he got a response from Rodgers.

"Sorry Timmons but you don't have a say in this matter. This is Mayor Norman's orders." Then Rodgers hung up.

"Dammit Rodgers!" Timmons yelled then he called Coco.

"Coco your brother is in danger you need to get over here as fast as you can. Coco?" Then Dingodile heard Coco's communicator going off and picked it up out of her back pocket.

"I'm sorry Coco can't come to the phone right now please leave a message after the tone." Then he just laughed and smashed the communicator with his bare hands and threw it to the side. Timmons heard the evil laughter and realized Coco had been captured so he immediately contacted Crash.

"Crash Nina's crew has Coco!"

"What?" Crash gasped

"Crash I have a feeling they are going to do something bad to her. They are going to try to force you to surrender. What are you going to do?"

"What I have to." Crash said. He knew what was happening. Nina was forcing Crash to surrender by kidnapping Coco. He had no choice he had to surrender to her to save Coco. While he was still thinking it over he didn't notice a clone on the top of a building nearby armed with a rocket launcher. The clone aimed his Rocket launcher and shot it hitting Crash's Motorcycle dead on throwing Crash off it and sending smashing against the wall. Crash looked as his beloved motorcycle blew up then he looked left and saw a whole group of police cars coming toward him. He then looked right and saw another group of police cars coming the same way. He then stood up and took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. He could barely stand up because of the pain from that blast. Finally the police cars stopped right in front of him and Ferguson and Rodgers stepped out of the lead car again. Then all of the officers got out and pointed their guns at Crash. Then Ferguson spoke into his megaphone.

"You're outnumbered Crash there is no way out of this. Please do the right thing and surrender." Crash had no choice, if he was going to save Coco he had to give in. So he got on his knees and put his hands over his head. Ferguson then gave the order and Rodgers and another cop walked over and cuffed his. Rodgers took it one step further though and hit him over the head with the back of his gun knocking him out then cuffed him.

"You didn't have to do that." The other cop said

"No but I have always wanted to." Then he called Nina. "We got him."

"Good. Now bring him to me." Then she hung up the phone and turned to Uka

"They got him."

"Good now with Crash out of the way the world will now be ours!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys you better have yourself strapped in good because this is probably the darkest and most insane chapter written yet. You will get to see just how dark I can get. Also an OC from Pony3tears makes her debut in this chapter as well as a fan favorite from the games I'll let you see who that it. Anyway Enjoy. **

Officer Ferguson and Rodgers walked Crash up to a cliff with his arms and legs in shackles above the ocean where they met Nina. They then set Crash down and removed the bag over his head. Crash looked to see Nina staring over him with a huge smile on her face. Dingodile and Uka was with her also.

"Finally I have you in my power."

"You got me Nina now where is Coco? What have you done with her?"

"Oh don't worry Crash she is alive, as well as your other female friend." Then the Komodo brothers stepped out of the shadows with the two bandicoots that also had bags over their heads. Then they sat them down and removed their bags. Crash saw a look of horror on both their faces.

"Coco, Tawna!" Crash yelled out

"Crash!" Coco cried her hands also tied to where she couldn't escape.

"Release them Nina, you got me, I'm the one you want!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. You see Crash. I was there when you killed my uncle. I watched from a crack in the bottom floor of the Castle as you shot my Uncle several times in the chest then let him burn to death in the fire. I had to escape through the basement to avoid burning to death myself. You murdered my Uncle in cold blood. Now your family is going to watch as I do the same thing to you. So they can feel the pain I went through.

"Neo left me no choice. It was self-defense He was going to kill me."

"Do you think I give a damn?!" Nina said as she picked up a crowbar and struck Crash with it and started beating him with it. "You murdered my Uncle! You destroyed his dreams of world domination! You betrayed him over these people! " Then she grabbed him by the neck and got in his face. "And now I am going to show you what true torture is!" Then she threw him to the ground. "You want to know the real reason why I abducted your friends and family. You took the person I loved most in this world, the person who saved my life when I was an infant and murdered him. Now I am going to take the person you love the most and kill them right in front of your eyes. Hears the twist, I'm going to make you choose who dies."

"Please Nina don't do this. You have me, Kill me, but don't harm them, they're innocent." Crash begged.

"Too late" Nina said. "Oh you better decide quickly, wait too long and they both die!" Crash hung his head down low and started weeping. He couldn't fight back because if he did then and the whole city would die. Crash then looked at Coco and saw the fear in her face, she was crying just as much as he was. Nina noticed Crash staring at Coco.

"Looks like we have a winner boys!" Nina said then Komodo Joe took out a knife and grabbed Coco.

"NO PLEASE NOT COCO!" Crash begged "Not my innocent little sister!"

"So you've made your decision then" Nina said. Then she turned to Joe. "Kill the older female bandicoot. Then Joe grabbed Tawna and stabbed her in the abdomen causing her to fall on the floor in a pool of blood.

"NO!" Crash screamed as he watched the event unfold. Joe twisted the sword in Tawna's body making sure he got in deep and hit a vital organ then he pulled the bloody sword out of her and handed it to Nina. Coco just sat there helpless crying, Then Nina walked up to Crash with the bloody knife in her hand and said. "How's it feel Crash? How's it feel to have the person you love murdered right in front of your eyes knowing you are helpless to stop it." Crash just looked up at her with a look of hatred in his eyes as her struggled to try to get out of his cuffs so he could strangle her.

"I'll going to kill you!" Crash yelled. Nina just laughed as she took out a gun and pointed it at Crash's chest.

"Goodbye Crash, Forever." Then she shot Crash as Coco watched screaming the whole time. When Crash fell to the ground Nina had Dingodile pick him up and throw him into the ocean to drown. Then Nina walked up to Uka.

"The deed is done. Crash Bandicoot is now dead!"

"Excallent now let the rain of Uka begin." Coco just turned to Nina

"You murderer! You evil bitch!"

"Don't worry Coco; Tawna is still alive for now she hasn't bled to death yet." Then she turned to a couple of her assistants. "Take them to their cells!" Then they picked Coco and Tawna up and took them away. Then Nina turned to Ferguson and Rodgers.

"As for you two, your usefulness to me is up."

"So we are free to go?"

"No!" Then she turned to Dingodile and Joe. "Dispose of them."

"Wait what?" Rodgers said then Evil Crash and another one of Nina's worriers grabbed them from behind as Komodo Joe and Dingodile walked toward them Flamethrower and Sword in hand.

"Wait! Please NO!" Ferguson screamed as Nina and Uka just laughed.

"No one can stop us now!" Uka laughed.

Crash was sinking into the ocean when suddenly something dived in and grabbed him and swam to the top of the ocean. He was a buff Bandicoot with a metal arm. He carried Crash's unconsiance body to a boat nearby where there was a female bandicoot waiting for him. The female bandicoot was brown furred and had red hair with a black tank top and short, shorts,

"Is he alive Crunch?" She yelled out.

"I don't know Crystal" Crunch said as they got into the boat. Then they checked his pulse when they landed in the boat. "He's alive for now but we got to get him back to the base." Then Crunch and Crystal took Crash to a secret base on a faraway Island. **(Thanks to Pony3tears for letting me use her OC Crystal. She will play a big role in the 2****nd**** half of this story.)**

Back in the Mayor's office Timmons was complaining about Norman's decision to capture Crash.

"I can't believe you would give in to the demands of that terrorist and give our best defense over to them. Are you nuts? We never negotiate with terrorist!"

"I had no choice!" Norman said. "I had the lives of the entire city in my hands. If I didn't give in to their demands they would of destroyed the entire city. You need to think what is one life compared to millions. If you ever become mayor of a town I pray you have the balls to make a decision like I had to make. Then you would understand why I do what I do! What else would you have me to do in this situation?"

"Not this Ryan. Anything but this!" suddenly one of Normans secretaries came in the room with a box in her hands gifted wrapped.

"Sir this came in the mail it is a gift from Nina."

"Set it on my desk." Norman said. The secretary did then left the room. Then Norman and Timmons walked over to it.

"Why would Nina send you a gift?" Timmons asked.

"I have no idea, stand back Luke." Norman said. Then he looked at the tag which read. "From Cortex with love." Then he ripped open the wrapping paper and slowly opened the box then he freaked out and jumped back when he saw what was inside. Inside the box was the head of officer Ferguson. Then something got thrown through the window and caused them to get knocked to the ground. When they got up they saw that it was the body of Officer Rodgers and he was burnt to the crisp with an expression of horror on his face. They suddenly heard the phone ring and when Ryan picked it up and put it on speaker they heard Nina's voice on the other end.

"Hello Mr. Norman I do hope you liked my little gifts I made for you."

"What's the big meaning of this Nina? I thought we had a deal!"

"Rule number one Mr. Mayor never trusts a terrorist. You honestly thought I would let your city, the entire world be if you handed me over Crash? My Uncles destiny must be fulfilled and now with your prize champion out of the way there is no one who can stop me! N. Sanity Island is dead and I got you to thank Mayor!" Then she hung up the phone and Norman started panicking and turned to Luke who was on the computer.

"What are we going to do Luke?"

"I traced the call. It appears it was made from the Motel 6 on Wallaby Road." Then Luke called police headquarters "I want one hundred officers at the Motel on Wallaby Road Nina must not escape!"

At the Motel 6 When Nina hung up the phone she turned to her army who had everybody in the Motel 6 held at gun point.

"Kill them all then let's get out of here. The cops will be coming and I got a huge surprise waiting for them."

"Yes Cortex." One of her assassins said. Then they all gunned down everybody in the motel and walked out. Ten minutes later two dozen police cars surrounded the motel and cops came bursting through the doors assault rifles in hand. They burst throw the main entrance to see the dead bodies lying on the ground. One of the cops called Timmons.

"We've got casualties Commissioner. Looks like they took out the residents of the hotels."

"Check every room and every hallway in that hotel if there is a chance she is still there then take it."

"Yes sir." The cop said then he turned to the rest of his team. "Spread out don't leave a single room unchecked you hear me?"  
"Yes sir" They said then they spread out. Half of them marched down one end of the hotel while the others took the other half. They then arrived at the first room.

"Police search warrant!" The head cop yelled then they kicked down the door and guns in hands they marched in the room only to see that it was empty.

"Continue searching." He said then they went to the next room and kicked the door down only to see that it was empty too. Then one of them heard a noise coming from the next room. He gave the signal for the other cops to gather then they kicked the door down and saw something lying on the ground. They walked over to it and saw that it was a time bomb and it only had five seconds left. It had a little note on it that read "Surprise!" The cop then contacted Luke

"It's a bomb Luke they expected us coming!"

"Get out of there!" Luke said but as soon as he said that he heard the bomb go off from the phone and heard the cops screams. The cops on the other side of the hotel heard the explosion and saw the wall of fire coming near them they tried to escape but got caught in the explosion. Suddenly the whole hotel just exploded in a sonic boom killing everyone inside.

"Dammit!" Luke yelled slamming the phone down and sat down in his desk. Then the phone rang again and Norman picked it up and it was Nina on the line again.

"Uh, uh, did you really think you could get me that easy? Did you really think I would stay in the same hotel and wait for you to arrive? Your own stupidity has now cost you the lives of some good cops. Of course it doesn't matter though because soon you will all die anyway. In fact I think it is time we show you a small demonstration of the power of this vortex." Then on a hill on the safe distance on the outskirts of Wumpa City she pressed the button to the vortex. The Vortex turned and aimed at the ocean then it shot a blast into the ocean which caused an earthquake in the ocean. The shaking then caused a tsunami to form an strike the town. From the Mayor office Norman and Timmons just stood in horror as they saw the Tsunami form.

"Oh my God!" Norman said. Then the Tsunami hit and started leveling everything in its path.

"Get out of here now!" Luke said as he grabbed Norman's arm and they ran out of the building just as the Tsunami hit the building and leveled it to the ground. They got in Luke's police car and sped through the street trying to dodge everything that was being thrown. The tsunami eventually though struck there car and threw them into a ditch.

"Look out." Luke said as the car got tossed into the ditched and tossed over a couple time before it finally came to a stop. The tsunami went on to level the entire city. They got out of the car both bloodied up from being tossed into a ditch and looked to see that the tsunami destroyed two thirds of the City and most of the buildings.

"God help us!" Luke said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crystal belongs to Pony3tears. Crash and all related characters belong to whoever the hell owns them right now. OC's belong to me. **

Crash woke up in a strange room hooked up to an I.V wondering where the hell he was. He looked and saw Crystal on the other side of the room examining the bullet that he was lodged in him.

"Oh good you're awake." She said noticing him awake.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in a secret military base in X. Treme Island. My name is Crystal Bandicoot. Me and my Cousin Crunch pulled you out of the ocean and brought you here. You nearly died you are lucky we found you. We were able to get the bullet out of you."

"How's our little trooper doing this morning?" Crunch said walking in the room.

"Crash this is Crunch he was the one that pulled you out of the water." Crystal said.

"How do you know my name?" Crash said.

"Hello! Everyone knows who you are. You sort of became a celebrity when you sacrificed yourself to save the world. In fact if it wasn't for you neither me nor Crunch would exist. Your death inspired the whole world to trust and create more mutant worriers."

"You guy's exist because of me?" Crash asked

"Not just us. All the other Bandicoots on this Island" Crunch said. "This whole Island is a training base for Bandicoot worriers that were created and trained to be like you. You inspire us. You're our hero."

"I'm not a hero." Crash then sighed lowering his head to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Crystal said.

"I'm just a puppet on a string that Uka used for his own plan. He controlled my whole life and used me to create his army. This whole thing is my fault."

"Crash what are you talking about?" Crunch asked

"Whenever I absorbed Destroyer's powers and sacrificed myself to him he took a DNA sample of me and created an army of evil clones. He then drained Destroyers powers and put them in the clones. Don't you get it all the destruction that is going on is because of me! And now my girlfriend is dead because of me. Uka has controlled my life for the past several years. He let everything happen so that he could use me to create his army. And he has gotten away with it. You should have just left me to die." Then Crash got up and started walking out of the building.

"Crash we need you." Crystal said.

"Nobody needs me. All I do is make things worse." Then Crash walked off.

"Wow he's really feeling down." Crunch said.

"We need to show him that he is still a hero, that he can still do great things." Crystal said.

"And how are we going to do that? He doesn't even believe in himself anymore?"

"We've got to try." Crystal said. "He's the only hope for universe."

Meanwhile in a cell in Capital City Coco was looking at Tawna's stab wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't stress yourself over me." Tawna said in a faint voice. "I'm going to die no use trying to stop it."

"Tawna don't talk like that there is still hope if I can stop the bleeding."

"No, no you can't stop the bleeding Coco." Tawna said. "The knife hit a vital organ. It punctured my kidney. Even if you managed to bandage it up there is no stopping it. I'm dying Coco." Tawna said with tears coming out of her eyes. "I just hope that Crash is still alive so I can hopefully see him one last time and apologize for how I have treated him."

"Tawna you're going to live you can't give up." Then Coco removed Tawna's shirt and ripped then used it as a bandaged and wrapped it around Tawna's wound trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible. But even she doubted Tawna's survival. Then the cell door opened and Dingodile walked in holding Pura.

"Here, found your stupid cat. Thought you should have a little bit of comfort before your execution."

"Oh Pura!" Coco said grabbing and hugging her cat. Pura licked her face and purred loudly. Then Coco looked at Dingodile.

"What do you mean execution?"

"When the world is in ashes and Uka is own the thrown. And the world is rebuilt as his empire. Then you and all the prisoners will be executed in the name of Uka Uka!" Then he laughed and walked out locking the cell.

"We've got to do something." Coco said sitting down with Pura.

"There is nothing that can be done." A voice in the shadows said. Coco recognized the voice and turned around and saw Richard Roo just sitting in the shadows trying to stay out of sight.

"Ripper?" Coco called out confused.

"What's left of him." Richard sighed. "And it's not Ripper now it's Richard.

"What happened to you?" Coco asked.

"They took me from my prison and forced me to build the vortex that destroyed your city. I didn't want to but they threaten to recreate Ripper if I didn't so I agreed out of fear. And now I've been thrown in hear to watch as my creation destroys the world."

"How do we shut it off?" Coco asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ripper said. "Crash is dead, there is no way out of here except death."

"Crash is still alive I know he is and we can't give up. Crash wouldn't want us to give up. There has to be a way we can still win." But Ripper just turned his back to her and laid down in the fetal position in his shadowy patch.

"We can't give up!" Coco screamed, tears flowing down her face.

Luke and Norman arrived at Luke's house on the south side of the city. It was one of the few places left standing. With two thirds of the city's building and houses destroyed the city was in an uproar. They blamed Norman because of his decision to hand Crash to the enemy now there was an angry mob demanding Norman's impeachment.

"The city is blaming you for this Ryan." Luke said watching the event unfold on T.V "They blame you for the tsunami strike because you handed Crash over to the enemy."

"What would you have had me to do? I feared for the city, I thought it would of bee destroyed if I didn't do something."

"And now it is destroyed because you did something. Ryan you have had a grudge against Crash and mutants from day one. Despite everything he has done you have always looked for a way to get rid of him. And for the life of me I want to know why."

"It's not that he's a mutant, it's because he's a mutant bandicoot."

"What do you mean?"

"I was starting my first term in office. I had only been mayor for about a month when it happened. Cortex and the Destroyer struck the city. They destroyed everything in their path. Then they attacked my home. I tried fighting Cortex off. I actually over powered Cortex. But then Destroyer captured my wife. He threated to kill her if I didn't hand over Cortex. I couldn't let him kill her so i obeyed but then Destroyer did something I couldn't believe. He killed her in front of my eyes anyway snapped her neck there as I was helpless. Destroyer was a bandicoot and I have held a grudge over them and mutants ever since."

"I never knew the full story of how it happened." Luke said amazed. Then Ryan walked over to the window.

"Maybe I have been holding a grudge for too long." He said then he turned to Luke "Do you think he could still be alive."

"For your sake Norman you better hope so."

Back on X. Treme Island Crash was sitting on a rock on the beach not really wanting to be bothered. He was still depressed that he failed his home. Crystal suddenly walked up to him.

"As long as you are stranded here Crash I want to at least show you the base."

I guess it couldn't hurt. I need something to make me feel better."

"Get up Crash I want to show you the team." Crystal said then she walked Crash to a building where Crash saw a lot of weapons and war vehicles being built.

"Every Bandicoot here has a job to do to get us ready for Uka's attack. Rather it is making weapons or vehicles." Then she turned to four female bandicoots working on a tank.

"Hey girls get your asses over here and say hello to Crash." Suddenly they all turned and had a look of surprise on their faces.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CRASH BANDICOOT!" They squalled with glee as they instantly ran over to him.

"Oh my God I can't believe it's really you!" A blonde haired bandicoot wearing a blue jacket and blue sweats said.

"Crash this is Isabella" Crystal said. Then another female Bandicoot walked up to him.

"You're even Cuter in person then what you are in your pictures!" A black haired bandicoot in a tank top and short shorts said. "I'm Liz I'm like your biggest fanatic!"

"I have fanatics?" Crash said in shock.

"Well duh. You saved the whole damn world like twice!"

"We pretty much worship you here." A Green haired female bandicoot said. "I'm Ami by the way."

"Would you sign my Crash Bandicoot trading cards?" A blue haired female bandicoot said holding out some trading cards and handing them to Crash. "Make it out to me, Meg."

"They got trading cards of me?" Crash said confused looking at them.

"Oh not just trading cards" Liz said "We each also have posters of you hanging up in our rooms. We got banners, blankets you would be surprised of how much merchandise we have of you."

"I'm already surprised." Crash said still looking at the cards. "Well at least they managed to get my good side on these pictures."

"Ok I've got to show Crash around the rest of the place." Crystal said.

"Can we come along to please, please, please?" The girls begged.

"I suppose." Crystal said.

"Yay!" They screamed as Liz wrapped her hands around Crash's arms as Crystal walked him around the rest of the base. The next place they went He saw Crunch talking to a human army general and Sargent before Crystal interrupted.

"Hey General Keller I got somebody I want you to meet." Crystal said. Suddenly General Keller who wore an eye patch over his left eye turned around.

"Well if it isn't our little celebrity Crash Bandicoot." Keller said with a smile on his face. " I'm General Cameron Keller and this here is Sargent Sam Green. I'm pretty sure Crystal here has told you how important you are over here."

"Well I wouldn't have four girls follow me around screaming with glee if I wasn't important I guess." Crash said.

"You've showed up just in time Crash. We were hoping you would be the chosen one that the ancients prophesized to destroy Uka." Green said

"Excuse me what?"

"I'm sorry Crystal didn't tell you?"

"He feels like he has felled the world Sargent. That Uka has beaten him." Crystal said.

"Well we can fix that!" General Keller said. "You just need a little bit of motivation." Then he turned to Crunch. "Crunch take Crash own to secret cave and show him the prophesy."

"Yes General." Crunch said

"Sorry ladies you can't go with us." Keller said to the ladies.

"Aww!" They said in disappointment. Then Keller and Crunch took Crash down to the tunnel.

"Many centuries ago when the Ancients locked Uka up in his prison they feared that if he ever escaped he would be nearly unstoppable. So they created a special sword filled with the magic of the ancients and hid it in this tunnel for safe keeping hoping that someday the true worrier worthy of possessing this sword will find it." Keller told Crash

"And you believe I am that worrier." Crash asked. Then Crunch showed him some drawing on the walls. "The ancient drawings on the walls of these caves depict a worrier of orange fur holding the sword and striking down Uka and his minions. Each and every one of us Bandicoots have took a hold of the sword but nothing has happened. When the worthy worrier grabs the sword it will glow bright and you will be temporarily teleported to the ancient world where you will have a one on one with the ancients yourself. You are that worrier Crash. You have done more than any of us combined. You are the only one worthy enough to possess this sword. Take it and fulfill the prophesy."

"I'm not a hero." Crash said. "Maybe I thought I was but that was before"

"Before what?" Crunch asked

"Before I found out I was just a puppet on a string that Uka allowed to defeat his minions to create his army and then kill the person I loved the most."

"Crash that worrier is still in there you just got to believe in yourself. Yes Uka is a master of trickery but we have seen what you can do. We know you can beat him." Crunch said.

"I just don't know anymore. This is all so confusing. I need some time to think this over."

"Take your time." Crunch said. Then Crash walked out of the tunnel and left Keller and Crunch there.

Aku woke up after getting blasted from the Evil clones to see that their house had been completely destroyed.

"Coco!?" He cried out not knowing where she was he then looked around to see the city had been leveled to the ground. Buildings had been flattened and there was destruction everywhere.

"Uka, brother what have you done?" he said. Then everything just turned to anger as he flew off to find his evil brother and stop him from causing anymore destruction.

In Capital City Uka was sitting in a throne right outside the capital building. Nina walked up to him with news from Wumpa City.

"The destruction of Wumpa City was a success. Hundreds are dead. The whole world will soon be a ticking time bomb. The world will fall to their knees begging for mercy."

"There won't be any begging for mercy." Aku said floating up to him. "Because this madness ends now."

"Well hello there brother." Uka said his smile not leaving his face.

"Stop this madness now brother. Innocent people are dying."

"Look at you brother still caring for these mortals, still stubborn as usual. You think that I care, you think that I will have a change of heart? I am the most powerful being in the universe. We shouldn't be serving these mortals. We shouldn't be protecting them. We should be ruling them. They should be bowing down to us. They should be our slaves!"

"The choice is yours brother. Stop this now or we fight."

"Ah Brother it took all of you ancients combined to stop me before. And thanks to my years in prison I have grown even more powerful than ever before! You honestly think you can stop me by yourself? You are a bigger fool then I realized! " Then Uka shot a blast from his eyes and it caused Aku to duck out of the way. Then Aku shot a blast at Uka but Uka blocked it with a blast of his own. Their blast kept blocking each other until the blast exploded throwing them both back. Uka then called fire from the sky causing a fire tornado to form around him. Then he charged Aku, fire shooting from his mouth. Aku then caused a huge gush of wind to blow at Uka blowing the fire out. Uka then just charged at Aku head on hitting him and knocking him down to the ground. Then Aku shot a blast at Uka knocking him back Aku then got up and shot multiple more blast at Uka till Uka fell to the ground.

"It is over brother. You are defeated." Aku said.

"I wouldn't be quite sure." Uka said with a smile. Just then Aku got shot in the back with a ray gun by Nina knocking down to the ground in pain. Uka then took that moment to get up and blast Aku with lazars from his eyes. Aku lay helpless to stop them. Uka kept increasing the power of the blast laughing the whole time till he blasting him into the ground with a huge boom. The blast caused dust to fill the air and when the dust settled Nina and Dingodile saw Aku laying on the ground lifeless in a huge crater in the ground.

"Is he dead?" Nina asked.

"No! We ancient masks can't die. But we can make sure he never wakes up. Freeze the body and put it in a freezer. He will make a good decoration when my kingdom is built." Nina just smiled then her and Dingodile took Aku and froze him with a freeze ray and they put his frozen body in a cold room in the Capital building. Uka just floated over to him and smiled.

"You where foolish to believe you could stop me brother. Now the ancients will learn what we were really made to do. Conquer and destroy. Your world is doomed. And there is no one left to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

Crash was lying on a bed inside a room in the main building on that island just pondering what to do. He knew the others were right about him. He knew he had to get up and fight but he just didn't know if he could do it anymore. Uka had controlled his whole life these past several years. How could he beat someone who was playing him like a fiddle? And now with his girlfriend dead what was there left for him to fight for? He was still lost in thought when Liz walked into the room.

"Hello cutie." Liz chuckled

"What is it Liz?" Crash sighed really not wanting to be bothered.

"Just wanting to give our hero the best welcome to the island." Then she walked over to him and bent down to him and started kissing him on the lip before Crash knew what was going on.

"Please don't Liz I just recently lost my girlfriend." Crash said trying to make her stop.

"Then this will help with the healing process." Liz said kissing him some more then tried to lie on top of him.

"I said no!" Crash said pushing Liz off him and onto the ground. "Please I'm going through too much right now." He said sitting up and placing his head into his hands.

Liz just sat on the ground in shock then with tears in her eyes just got up and said.

"I'm sorry Crash." Then she walked out of the room in tears. Crystal who heard the full thing outside the room then walked in the room and saw Crash in a state of confusion not knowing what to do.

"You'll have to forgive Liz." Crystal said.

"What is it with that girl?" Crash asked.

"Before she came here she was a model for playboy. She was created by the model industry to model for dirty magazines like playboy and stuff like that before we rescued her and brought her here. Not all of us were created for battle. Some of us were volunteers.

"You still believe that you can defeat Uka and Nina?" Crash asked

"With you help we can. I know you have been through a lot lately. I know you feel like you failed. But we know you can do it. We still believe in you. Somewhere in there is that Crash Bandicoot we have come to know. And with our help you can find that fighter in you again. You are not defeated yet Crash." Then While Crystal was still talking Crunch suddenly walked into the room.

"You guys better come and see this." He said

Then they ran to the meeting room where Keller and all the other bandicoot and human worriers had their eyes on the T.V screen

"What is it General?" Crystal said.

"You might want to take a look at this." Keller said pointing to the T.V screen. Crash and Crystal looked and saw that the Wumpa City had been destroyed. And the news was covering it. Crash looked in shock and horror as he saw his city leveled to the ground.

"Hundreds have been confirmed dead." The news reporter said. "Thousands more are either wounded or unaccounted for. As the police are trying everything they can to help all people can think about is there anyone who can stop Uka? Where is Crash Bandicoot? Crash if you are still alive and can here this please we need you." As Crash looked in shock at the destruction to his city all his fear and sadness then turned to shear anger as he clinched his fist and teeth. Nina was not going to get away with this.

Back on N. Sanity Island Dingodile walked up to the cell where Coco, Tawna and Richard were being held. Coco noticed Dingodile walk up and marched up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Tell me something Coco do you remember me?" He said

"What are you talking about?" She growled.

"Look into my eyes." Dingodile said. Coco did and then she stepped back in horror.

"No it can't be."

"Yes I am that same dingo from years before that killed your parents. You should have seen them Coco. You should have seen your father squirm as I crushed his neck and bite his face off. You should have seen as I ripped your mothers flesh off and swallow pieces of her flesh whole. I've got to give your parents credit Coco. They were the tastiest bandicoots I ever ate." Coco just lost it and reached her arms through her cell to try to strangle him.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed. "I'm going to rip your face off your fucking body!" Dingodile just laughed

"You know Coco as soon as we are done destroying the world I've been giving permission to burn you to the stake. And who knows after I'm done I might just eat you too. That way you can share the same fate as your parents!" Then while he was laughing suddenly one of the Crash clones came walking in.

"Dingodile you are needed at once." He said. Then Dingodile walked to Uka's throne where to guys were being convicted of trying to start a rebellion against Uka.

"So you have confessed to trying to overthrow me!" Uka said

"Better to die trying to be free then dying a slave to you!" They said.

"So be it then." Uka said. Then he turned to Dingodile. "Burn these guys to the stake."

"My pleasure." Then The Komodo Brothers tied them to wooden poles then Dingodile took out his flamethrower and set them on fire. The whole thing was being recorded on the T.V live so Crash and the others saw it happen on the news.

"Oh my God." Crunch said. Then Uka stepped in front of the Camera. "People of earth go home and spend your last precious hours with your family! Cause in 48 hours your world as you know it will be no more!" Then Nina pressed the timer button on the remote to the vortex then the timer to the vortex was set to 48 hours and the whole world saw the vortex starting to tick down.

"What are we going to do Crash?" Crystal said. Crash had seen more than enough. He was pissed.

"Take me to the cave. If I am the true worrier that you saw I am then I am ready to fight. Uka must not win."

Crunch and Keller then took him to the cave with the rest of the bandicoots following him down. He saw the sword hanging on the wall.

"If you are the true bandicoot worrier then it will glow when you pick it up and then you will get a message from the ancients." Crunch said. Then Crash grabbed the sword then the sword started glowing in front of Crash's eyes. Then a bright light appeared blinding the rest of the bandicoots and Crash then saw him transported into the ancient world and he saw himself standing in front of the ancients.

"Hello Crash." Jojo the head ancient mask said.

"Am I really the one you have chosen to take down Uka?" Crash asked.

"It is so." Jojo said.

"But how?" Crash said. "I am not the worrier I once was. I have failed my city. Uka used me to create an army. I was his puppet this whole time. I honestly don't know how to beat him. How can I beat this guy when he has controlled my whole life?"

"By trusting in the ancients." Jojo said. "Look inside your heart Crash. It is the pain that you have gone through that has made you the worrier that you are today. You didn't let what you were created for to control what you were going to be. You created your own path, your own destiny even though your creator created you for evil. And this right here is why you are the true bandicoot worrier. Yes you haven't have had the happiest life but you are a fighter. You don't let your troubles control you."

"But how am I going to defeat Uka, He is immortal."

"True he is immortal but you can still beat him without killing him. Each ancient mask has a spot on them where all their powers our stored. For Uka Uka it is the bones that our dangling from him. You destroy the bones and he will lose his power and he will be a threat no more. This sword that you possess right now is the only sword that can penetrate those bones. We will be with you in the battle Crash." Then a suit and cape made of pure gold suddenly appeared on Crash as well as a helmet and shield.

"Let this protect you in your battle and May the power of the ancients be with you." Then with that Jojo and the other ancient mask vanished and Crash went back to earth where the rest of the army was waiting for him. As Crash stepped out into the light with his new suit of armor and sword Liz and the girls squealed with glee at how hot he looked with the cape. When he finally walked up to him Crystal asked.

"So what did they say?" Crystal asked.

"Let's kick some ass!" Crash said as he started walking out of the cave.

"Crash is back." Crunch said with a smile.

"What do we got as far as weapons?" Crash asked. We are going to need everything we can get our hands on for this battle."

"I think I know just the people to show you." Crystal said. Then she led him to a huge weapons building where Crash saw things ranging from assault rifles, Rocket launchers to giant battle robots.

"Wow!" Crash said. "And I thought my sister made cool stuff."

"Your sister would envy this stuff." Crystal said then she turned to a muscular bandicoot with tattoos all over his arms. "Wally come show Crash what we got." Then she turned to Crash. "Wally is our weapon designer. He creates most of these weapons." Then Wally walked up to Crash.

"Well Crash not only do we have grenades, rocket launchers, and enough guns to make a gun collector jealous but one of our guns is a special vaporizing gun that can vaporize any enemy that it hits.

"Amazing!" Crash said

We've also got a whole group of battle robots if you haven't already noticed" Wally said

"Oh I've noticed." Crash replied. "How do they work?" he said.

"Come on I'll show you." Then he took them to one of the twenty foot tall robots where he saw two more robots and Sargent Green inspecting it.

"These two bandicoots are Tex and Simon. Or Technicians and Chief Scientist. Tex show him what this beauty does."

"Sure thing." Tex said. "These robots are pretty much made for one main purpose. Destroy enemies in its path. Each hand comes equipped with a blaster with enough fire power to turn Plymouth Rock into a bunch of tiny pebbles." It fly also on it's on for up to four hours and has a target distance up to two miles."

"How do you operate the thing?" Crash said.

"Well why don't we give you a demonstration shall we." Tex said. Then he had Simon get in the Robot and put a special helmet on. "Each Robot can be controlled by one person. And with the helmet you can operate the movement of the robot with your mind. Show them Simon." Then Simon was able to make the robot start walking by just thinking it.

"Amazing" Crash said

"Isn't it?" Tex said.

"What else you got?" Crash asked. Then Tex opened a garage and showed him some war vehicles that almost looked like tanks.

"Oh my God." Crash smiled.

"These vehicles were designed after tanks and is made completely out of bullet proof material and can go nearly as fast as a NASCAR. They are equipped with rocket launchers, canon blasters and machine guns just to name a few."

"Oh Coco would be envious of this" Crash said. "You got any battle ships?"

"We have giant robots of course we've got battle ships." Tex said.

"Good because I need you to load as much weapons as you can possibly load up in those ships. We leave as soon as possible. We need to strike Nina when they least expect them."

"I totally agree with you Crash!" Keller said suddenly walking up to him.

"General Keller when'd you get here?" Crash asked

"Doesn't matter." Keller said. "I'm leaving you in charge of this operation. You have fought people worse than Hitler himself. And that's more then everything I ever did in my twenty five years in service. The world is in your hands." Then Keller saluted Crash.

"Thanks General." Crash said saluting him back then he turned to his team.

"Ok guys let's load this stuff up we leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" They said saluting Crash then they started grabbing as many weapons as possible.

Then Crash turned to Keller.

"How many worriers do we have?"

"One thousand bandicoot worriers and five hundred human soldiers."

"Dammit that's not enough. Do me a favor will you. Call every military base from here to Australia we need every soldier possible to pull this off."

"Will do." Keller said then Crash took out his cell phone.

"Who you about to call." Keller asked

"The police commissioner, going to tell him I'm still alive and to get his troops prepared for war." Then he called Timmons number.

Back right outside Timmons's house he heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello Luke." Crash said.

"Crash? Everybody believes your dead."

"When will you ever learn Luke you can't get rid of me that easy."

"This is great Crash." Timmons said.

"I need you to do me a favor Luke. Get all your troops gathered we are going to set an ambush for Nina and Uka. We are going to stop her from destroying the planet. I'm counting on you"

"Sure thing Crash." Timmons said then he hung up the phone and walked inside call his troops. Little did he know was that one of Nina's worriers was listening in from the bushes and heard that Crash was still alive.

"Crash is still alive?" She gasped. "I must let Uka know they will not set an ambush on my watch" Then she ran off to warn Uka .


	9. Chapter 9

Coco was sitting on the floor of the jail cell stroking Pura trying to keep calm when she suddenly heard Tawna crying in pain. Coco and Richard ran up to her and removed her bandage to see that her wound was becoming affected.

"Oh my God!" Coco cried.

"You're going to be ok Tawna." Richard said "Just calm down and take it easy.

"No I'm not going to be fine." Tawna cried. "I'm dying Coco. I'm dying and I never got to tell Crash…" Then she just started weeping. "I never got to apologize. I was a bitch to him. I never understood that the things he did was for me. I was just too stubborn Coco, too stubborn to see. I just hope I get a chance to see him one more time."

"You will." Coco said as she stroked Tawna's hair. Tawna was sweating all over so Coco put a towel over her head to try to keep her as cozy as possible. Richard got up and ran to the end of the cell to try to get the attention of one of the guards.

"Hey this women needs a doctor here she is dying."

"Shut up your all going to die anyway. Why bother with her."

"Come on she is suffering don't you have a heart?"

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours I'm going to shut it for you permanently." The guard said taking out a gun and pointing it to him. Richard just backed off.

"No use messing with them. They don't have a soul." Tawna said then she started crying out in pain again as Coco tried to restrain her.

"Crash wherever you are you better hurry." Coco said to herself.

At Uka's thrown Uka and Nina were watching live reports on the T.V about the panic going on in the world.

"Global panic has begun around the world as people from all across the globe are starting riots in the streets trying to find ways to survive the upcoming apocalypse. Stores have been ransacked as people have stolen food and drinks. Some people are killing people with emergency shelters and claiming them for themselves. There has also been a high increase in suicides as well."

"Beautiful sight isn't it." Nina said as they watched the world tear itself apart with their own fear.

"Yes Nina. It's just what I expected from these mortals, these pathetic lowlifes. When they fear their own lives are in danger they will act like the animals they are and tear themselves apart. These people don't deserve to exist in this universe except as my servants."

Then the reporter paused for a second as she was getting breaking news. "We just got a report that NASA has been broken into by rioters trying to get a hold of Space ships trying to flee the planet."

In NASA there was a group of about a hundred demanding violently for space ships. The NASA workers were trying to calm them down.

"Please you got to understand Earth is the only habitual planet. You want be able to survive on any other."

"It's better than the doom that awaits us here." The leader of the mob said as he punched him in the face then beat him to death with a baseball bat then started marching over to the space crafts and taking off.

"I'll be right back." UKA said then he teleported to where the rockets were taking off.

"What the hell?" One of the pilots said as he saw Uka floating in from of them. Then lightning started forming in front of Uka as he shot lightning at the ships. The electricity started coming inside the ships and started electrocuting everybody inside the ships and then Uka shot lasers from his eyes and blew up each and every one of the ships killing everyone.

"Nobody leaves this planet." He said, then Uka teleported back to his thrown just in time for one of his worriers to run up to him.

"Master Uka I got urgent news. Crash Bandicoot is alive."

"What? How? Where is he?"

"I don't know sir but I heard in a phone conversation with the police commissioner that he is not only alive but is creating an army of his own to destroy you."

"My worst fears have come true then. I must find out where is." Then he closed his eyes and using telepathy he was able to search for him in his mind. Then he saw him on X. Treme Island gearing up weapons for war.

"He is own Island." Then he turned to Evil Crash.

"Evil Crash."

"Yes master!"

"Go to that Island and leave no survivors!"

"Yes master!" Then he flew off to take care of Crash.

"I will not let anyone stand in the way between me and evil especially not a brainless orange Marsupial. Crash must be eliminated!"

Back on X. Treme Island Crash was staring at the ocean wondering how Coco must be feeling on N. Sanity Island thinking that he's dead. While he was lost in thought Liz walked up to him.

"Crash, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I didn't know you lost a girlfriend."

"It's ok Liz; I probably acted a little too harshly myself. I've just been going through so much hell right now sometimes I just overreact."

"I've been through a lot to the past year myself." Liz said

"Yeah I heard you were a playboy model."

"I was created by the model industry specifically to sell my body for those sluts. But some of the producers wanted to not just photograph my body, they wanted my body. I've lost count with how many of those sluts I slept with over the past years. It got so out of control that eventually I was on the verge of Suicide. That's when General Keller found me and offered me a better life here as a soldier. If he didn't find me when he did I probably would be dead by now.

"Wow I didn't know you had such a rough life."

"You're not the only one who has had to go through a lot of pain Crash." Suddenly while they were still talking they saw a helicopter flying right toward them.

"What the?" Crash said. Then he saw Evil Crash on the helicopter and a rocket launcher coming out of the helicopter.

"Run." Crash said. Then they both started running Evil Crash fired the rocket at them. The rocket hit right beside them sending them flying in the air. When Crash got back on his feet he could hardly see anything through the smoke from the rocket.

"LIZ!" He cried out.

"I'm ok." She said.

"Get the others I'll hold him off as much as I can." He said then Liz ran as fast as she could and as the smoke cleared Crash saw Evil Crash jump from the helicopter and land on the ground with such force that he created a hole when he landed.

"Why are you here?!" Crash yelled pulling out his sword.

"Uka heard you were still alive I'm here to fix that." Evil Crash said as he shot fire at Crash. Crash blocked it with his shield but the blast from the fire still threw him back some. Crash saw Evil Crash's body light on fire and create a huge fireball in his hand. Crash got back on his feet and his sword started glowing and with a huge leap he charged at Evil Crash. Evil Crash also leaped in the air at him.

Liz ran to the loading dock where the others was and ran up to General Keller.

"Crash is in danger!" She said.

"What?" Keller asked.

"A minion of Uka's has landed and is attacking Crash we've got to help him!" Keller then turned the others.

"Get your weapons. Uka knows we're coming! Crash needs our assistant!"

"Yes sir!" They yelled then they all got guns and started to run to where Crash was. Crystal turned to Crunch.

"Get a robot and meet me at the battle ground. If things get real bad fire everything you got at the enemy."

"Sure thing Crystal." Crunch said then he ran to get a robot.

Evil Crash shot fire at Crash causing him to duck out of the way. Then Evil Crash made copies of him and surrounded Crash.

"Face it Crash. You couldn't beat Destroyer the last time without the help of your precious mask. Now you don't have him to protect you."

"I don't need him to." Crash said then he swung his sword at the clones and struck them down. Evil Crash got slashed in the chest but it hardly fazed him.

"I will not stop fighting until I get justice for Tawna's death." Crash growled. Then to his Surprise Evil Crash just laughed.

"Tawna's not dead yet."

"What."

"She's still alive for now, hanging on to what little life she does have left. Chanting about how she hopes to see you one last time before she dies. She's close to death but not dead yet." Then Crash just leaped at Evil Crash and tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face.

"Where is she?" He roared. Evil Crash just laughed causing Crash to punch his face even harder against the ground.

GODDAMMIT WHERE IS SHE! ANSWER ME!" Then Evil Crash said

"Her and your sister is being held in a cell in capital city. Not that you're going to live and find them. Then he struck Crash's chest with a blast of fire throwing him off him. Crash yelled in pain as he got with fire then Evil Crash just lit himself on fire and walked toward Crash while he was down but then the rest of the crew showed up.

"Hold it right there!" Sargent Green said.

"About time you guys showed up." Crash said Evil Crash stared at the hundreds of Bandicoots and humans pointing guns at him he then built up some fire and shot a whole wall of fire at them.

"Fall back" Green shouted as he got struck with the fire then Evil Crash flew off in the air and headed to where the boats where.

"Green!" Keller yelled as he ran up to his companion only to see that he had been killed from the blast of the fire.

"He's headed toward the ships he's going to try to make sure we don't leave the island!" Simon yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Crystal said then she turned to her ladies.

"Meg, Isabella, Liz, Ami! You all come with me" Then they all ran to where the ships where. Sure enough Evil Crash started burning the ships. Meg fired a shot at him to get his attention.

"Hey dickhead over here!" Meg shouted "Your mother was a rat!" Evil Crash turned around to see the five ladies armed with assault rifles. He then shot a blast of fire at them causing them to scatter. Ami ducked behind a tree and started firing her assault rifle at him ducking whenever a blast of fire was being fired. Meg and Isabella both attacked him at the same time with their rifles. Shooting him at both sides then Evil Crash called lightning from the sky he then became covered in lightning and a whirlwind started swarming around him. He then aimed some lighting at Isabella aiming to kill her.

"Isabella looks out." Meg screamed then she ran and pushed her out of the way only to get struck with the lighting herself. The lighting electrocuted her and threw her across the field.

"NO!" Isabella screamed as she saw Meg get electrocuted. Crystal also saw what happened and out of anger she started firing round after round at Evil Crash. Evil Crash turned around and aimed some lighting at him but right before he could fire he got struck with a heavy blast of his own throwing him several yards. Crystal turned around and saw Crunch in one of the robots.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin you dick." Crunch said. As Evil Crash started to get up he was then tackled by Crash who started punching him in the face multiple times until Evil Crash threw him off. But when Evil Crash got up he saw himself surrounded by the rest of the team.

"There is no way out Evil Crash." Crash said "Give yourself up." Evil Crash looked around and saw that he was indeed surrounded.

"We'll meet again Crash Bandicoot." He said then he flew off in the air the air and escaped.

"He got away." Keller said.

"Yeah but he's got our message that we're coming for him. Uka better watch his back." Crash said. Then they heard Liz Crying.

"Oh no Meg!" She cried. Then rest of them ran over to where Liz was standing. They saw Meg lying on the ground lifeless. She was dead.

"Meg" Ami cried bending down to pick up her body.

"She sacrificed her life to save mine." Isabella said.

"She will be remembered as a hero." Keller said. "And we will make sure she won't die in vain." Then Ami handed the body To Crunch to bury While Keller carried Green's. The whole crew went and buried the bodies near the beach and when they were done Crystal placed a rock on Meg's grave that read. "Meg: A true hero." Then they walked away and got back to preparing for the war. But Crash stayed behind and stared down at Meg's grave. He was fueled with anger now. Uka was going to pay for what he had caused. He looked up at the sky and growled.

"Now it's personal."

The rest of the team walked to the ships and saw that all but one had been destroyed. And there was no way they could all fit of one ship. "How are we going to stop them now." Simon asked after looking at the damage.

"Simple we find another way over there." Crash said walking up to them, then he turned to Tex.

"You got any planes?"

"Of course I got planes. Come on I'll show you." Tex said then he led them to one of the building that wasn't damaged in the battle where he showed him a whole group of planes.

"You like?" Tex said.

"Got anything bigger?" Crash asked.

"I like the way you think." Tex said then he opened up a storage room where there was a huge jet plane that had to be at least the size of a football field.

"Say hello to Goliath." Tex said

"Now we are talking." Crash said then he turned to the rest of the team. "Ok we may not be able to surprise attack them anymore but we can still set an ambush for them. But first I'm going to need a stun gun."

"I got one." Wally said throwing it to him.

"Ok listen up. Here's what we are going to do."

Meanwhile Evil Crash flew back to Uka and reported what happened. "Even though I wasn't able to eliminate that bandicoot they're plans for a surprise attack has failed."

"Very good, when and if they decide to attack we will be ready for them at full force. Crash will not stop me and if he tries I will turn that little rat into ash!"


	10. Chapter 10

Uka was staring at the sky watching a plane go by. Nina walked up to him when she saw the plane too.

"There's a bandicoot on that plane." Uka said. "I can sense it."

"You think it is Crash?" Nina asked

"It's got to be." Then he called out to Evil Crash. "Get a plane up there and take him down. Crash must not be allowed to foil my plan."

"With pleasure." Evil Crash said. Then he got a plane and took 5 more Clones with him and flew up to the plane flying above them. When they were directly above the plane they attached cable cords to themselves and to the plane and jumped out of the plane and smashed through the plane windows and Evil Crash and three other clones walked up to the pilots chair. When they turned it around they were surprised to see it wasn't Crash flying the plane but Tex.

"Hello boys." Tex said.

"That's not Crash." One of the clones said

"Where's Crash" Evil Crash said grabbing him.

"Oh he's around." Tex smirked. That's when an even bigger plane came out from the clouds and shot a missal at the plane the Clones were flying killing the two clones in it. Then Crash and the other bandicoots came bungee jumping out of it.

"Later!" Tex said then he punched Evil Crash and shot a couple more of them before grabbing a parachute and jumping out of the plain. That's when Crash, Crystal, Crunch, Wally and Keller all came in guns blazing. Crash walked up and punched Evil Crash in the face and gut and threw him to the ground.

"That was for Sargent Green." Crash said. Then he kicked him in the face three times. "And that was for Meg."

Keller was wrestling one to the ground but the clone got back up then Keller took out a stun gun and stunned the clone paralyzing the clone. Then Keller kicked him out of the plane and while the clone was falling Keller took out his machine gun and shot as many holes into the clone as possible.

"That's what happens when you mess with my team!" He said.

Crunch was also wrestling one to the ground then he started punching it in the face with his metal hand. The Clone grabbed his face and started adding pressure aiming to try to crush his skull. But that only made Crunch mad as he grabbed his arms and put his feet on the clone's chest and with his bare hands ripped the clones arm off then snapped the clone's neck. **(Yes I just did that.)**

Meanwhile outside Simon, Isabella, Ami and Liz put the plane on auto pilot and glided down to the wings and connected wires to the wings and to the tail of the plane. Then they glided back up and told Ami to start speeding up. She did and it started to cause the plane to start tilting.

"Uh oh time to fly."Crash said as the plane started tilted. Then the others pulled their cable cords and started being pulled up to the plane. One of the clones grabbed Crystal's leg trying to hitch a ride.

"Oh no you don't" Crystal said then she kicked him off and grabbed her vaporizing gun and vaporized the clone. Evil Crash also grabbed Crash's legs as the rings of the plain ripped off from the pressure of the cords. Evil Crash looked up at Crash and said.

"There's only room enough on this planet for one Crash Bandicoot."

"You're right." Crash said. "And it's not you." Then he pulled out a stun gun and stunned Evil Crash causing him to fall back into the plane that was falling apart. Then Crash got on the plane and cut the cable wire causing the other plane crash to the ground. Evil Crash paralyzed from the shock just stared helplessly as he crashed to the ground and dying from the explosion.

Uka sensed that his greatest worrier died as he closed his eyes and growled.

"What's wrong master." Nina said.

"I sense a disturbance. Evil Crash is dead and Crash is heading on his way to try to stop me." Then he turned to Dingodile and said.

"Retrieve Coco and Richard and have them executed at once!"

"But I thought we were supposed to wait until the world was destroyed."

"Plans have been changed. If Crash rescues them then they will be near unstoppable; execute them at once."

"Yes master." Dingodile said as he left to fetch Coco and Ripper.

Meanwhile Crash's plane landed and he and his team walked out.

"Ok guys let's get to the prison and free Coco and Tawna before Nina kills them." Then they started heading over to the prison.

Meanwhile at the prison Coco was sitting on the floor stroking Pura when the cell door opened and she saw Dingodile.

"Let's go." He said.

"Go where?" Coco asked but she could tell by the expression on Dingodiles face where it was.

"Oh no." Coco gasped as she started walking backwards. Dingodile walked up to her and grabbed her arm but Coco punched his face with the other one. Dingodile then punched her in the face back knocking her down to the ground. He then grabbed her by the collar and said.

"Get your ass moving!" Another henchman grabbed Richard but then looked at Tawna who was lying in a bed near death.

"What about her?" He said.

"She's dead anyway let's go." Then they walked out with Coco and Richard. One minute later Crash and the others arrived and ran to the cell.

"Where are they?" Crash said then he heard a faint voice.

"Crash" Tawna called out.

"Tawna." Crash yelled noticing Tawna on the bed in the cell then ran up and grabbed her.

"You are alive." Tawna said with a smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you again."

"You're going to have to my love. Coco and Richard are in danger. If you don't save them they will die."

"I'm not leaving you alone Tawna. I will take you with me I can have somebody look after you."

"It's too late for me Crash. I've lost too much blood. No doctor can save me now. I just fought to see your beautiful face one more time. Now I can die in peace" Then tears started rolling down Crash's face.

"Forgive me Tawna. Forgive me for not arriving sooner, forgive me for leaving you." He cried.

"No Crash, forgive me for not understanding. You have always been a hero. All you have ever done was to protect me and Coco, and I never understood. I was too stubborn."

"I do!" Crash said crying.

"Go Crash, you can still save them, you can still save all of them."

"Tawna please!" Crash cried. Then Tawna closed her eyes and died in Crash's arms. Then Crash held her body right next to his and started weeping. He was too late. Tears also ran down the faces of Crystal and Crunch. Then Crash laid Tawna's body on the bed and kissed her forehead before covering her body with the sheets then walked outside. The others followed then Crunch walked up to Crash.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to save Coco and Richard then we are going to murder each and one of Uka's men. Uka has just fucked with the wrong bandicoot!" Crash growled. Then they got in their war vehicles and drove as fast as they could. Crash was not going to let anyone else he loved die on his watch. He was going to make sure of it. He saw Dingodile dragging Coco and Richard to some wooden stakes and parked his car on a hill close to where they were to remain hidden. Then he got out of the car and ran to Wally.

"Hand me a rocket launcher now." He said

"You got it." Wally said as he handed him one and Crash ran to the edge of the hill and aimed his Rocket launcher at Dingodile but waited for the perfect time to launch knowing he had only one shot of it.

Dingodile tied Coco's and Richards arms and legs to wooden stakes then he asked them.

"Any last words?"

"Kiss my ass Dickhead!" Coco said then spitted in Dingodiles face. Dingodile just punched her in the face for that. Crash then started getting fueled with anger. Nobody dares strike his little sister! Dingodile then turned to Richard.

"How about you any last words?"

"Go to hell!" Richard said. Then Dingodile laughed as he picked up his flamethrower and started charging it.

"If you're going to take a shot take it now!" Crunch said then Crash aimed his rocket launcher and pushed the trigger and fired his rocket at Dingodile. Dingodile heard the blast go off and looked and saw the rocket coming towards him. The Rocket hit him and sent him and the rocket flying into a building where it exploded and killed him.

"Go fuck yourself pretty boy." Crash said to Dingodile as he exploded.**(yes I borrowed that from X-men first class but that was my favorite line from the movie and thought it would be funny if Crash said it.)** Then Crash and the rest of the team charged at the remaining ten henchmen that was with Dingodile.

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"Crash, he's back" Coco said. Crash ran up to one of the henchmen and slashed his chest with his sword killing him. Crunch punched another one in the chest then threw him to the ground and snapped his neck. One of the henchmen grabbed a gun and aimed it at Isabella only to be ran over by Ami in one of the War Vehicles.

"Nice Timing." Isabella said as she walked up to the wounded henchmen and shot him in the face.

"Thanks." Ami responded.

While Crystal was shooting her gun at one of the henchmen another one came up and put a gun to her head.

"Any last words doll face." He said. Then Crystal who had a second gun in her back pocket grabbed it and shot him in the stomach two times causing him to fall over dead.

"Yeah don't call me doll face." Crystal remarked. When there was only one henchman let they all surrounded him. The henchman threw his hands up in surrender as Crash walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up in the air.

"You are to tell Uka that I am coming for him and that I am going to kill him!" Then he threw him to the ground and kicked him forcing him to get up.

"Go!" he roared then the henchman ran off scared. Then Crash walked over to Coco and Richard and started untying them.

"I thought you didn't do capes?" Coco said noticing Crash's new uniform.

"Yeah, well you know, things change." Crash said.

"How's Tawna?" Richard asked. Crash just lowered his head

"She didn't make it." Coco just covered her mouth when she heard she died.

"I'm sorry Crash" She said then Crash just ran up and hugged her.

"I'm just glad your fine sis." He said. "Where's Aku?"

"He's been frozen by Uka?"

"What? Is he still alive?"

"Ancient masks can't die but he does need to be freed."

"We'll free him but first I need to find Timmons and Norman. I told them to bring me an army."

"Present and accounted for." Timmons said coming out from behind him.

"When'd you get here?" Crash asked.

"Just now, heard your voice so thought I'd come over." Timmons smirked.

"You bring my army?" Crash asked

"I sure did." Then helicopters and airplanes filled with soldiers from every branch started flying over and the soldiers started parachuting down. Also every cop in the city started showing up.

"Now we're talking." Crash said. Then everybody showed up Crash had them circle around them.

"Ok I have a feeling Nina and her army is going to show up soon so here's the plan. Me and Coco are going to go free Aku, Then once that is done Coco I need you to fly up and to space and destroy that vortex. How much time is left on that.

"Three and a half hours." "

That's not going to leave us much time then." Then he turned to Richard. "Richard you designed that thing do you think you can guide her through the steps to destroy that thing?"

"I sure can." Richard said

"Good, Simon will go with you as a second brain. We aren't going to have much time to shut that down."

"Sure thing." Simon said

"Luke and Norman you guys start evacuating the city, get as much people to shelter as possible. If that vortex does go off we need to save as many people as possible."

"We will." Luke said

"The rest of you fight on ground and air. Take out as many of their men as possible I will take out Uka!"

"Yes sir!" The all said

"The earth is in our hands guys. If we fail then the earth dies. So let's not fail!"

An hour later they saw Nina's army marching towards them. Crash then marched his team to face them. When they were face to face Crash gave Nina one chance to surrender.

"This is your one chance Nina." Crash said "Surrender peacefully or be destroyed."

"No chance in hell." Nina said. Then a plane flew over Nina's team and started opening fire on them. It was General Keller and he was standing on the edge of the plane with a machine gun shooting down as many of Nina's team as possible. With that Crash gave a cheer and Crash and his team charged at Nina's team and both sides clashed swords and started the final battle.

**Yes, I am going to leave you on a cliffhanger there. Make sure to tune in next chapter to find out what happens next. And if you have a problem with me killing Tawna I'm sorry but I wanted to make it realistic and sometimes in real life good people die. Leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

Crash and Coco ran up and sliced two of Nina's worriers chest open before kicking them two the ground and delivering the killing blow. Crash then turned around and pierced a clone threw the chest and cut off his head then stabbed another one through the top of the head and threw the neck. Crystal was attacking the clones with her vaporizing gun, vaporizing anybody who got close to her. Ami was in her war vehicle shooting clones and some of the other terrorist down with the canon in the car. One clone took down two officers and a marine by shooting fire at them only to have Crunch come behind and snap his neck and then rip his head off and throw it at another clone hitting him which gave Crunch the opportunity to leap on top of him and hold his hand down with one hand and with his metal hand punch his head so hard it busted like a melon. While Crash and Coco were still fighting they realized they had to get to Aku and then get to a rocket and shut the vortex down. But there path was blocked by the enemy so they turned to Crystal.

"You think you can get us an opening?"

"Stand back and I'll show you." Then Crystal took out a grenade and threw it at a wall of clones and it exploded throwing the clones back then while they were still down Crystal took out a machine gun and shot it at them till they were all dead or scattered.

"Keller trained you good." Crash joked.

"He did all right." Crystal joked back. Then Crash and Coco ran from the crowd to find Aku. While Crash and Coco was trying to find Aku. Tex and Keller were in the sky flying their plane and taking down some of the enemy's planes. Two enemy planes were heading right toward them.

"Swerve!" Keller told Tex who was flying the plane. Tex swerved out of the way then Keller took one of the machine guns and shot it at one of the enemy planes shooting it down. They then noticed the other plane right behind them and it was shooting at them.

"How do we lose this guy?" Tex said.

"I'll take care of him you just try to make sure we don't get shot." Keller said. Then Keller went to the back of the plane where there was another machine gun. He grabbed it and shot it through the windshield of the other plane hitting the pilot which caused his to crash to his death.

"Got him." Keller said.

"Nice." Tex replied.

Meanwhile Crash and Coco reached the capital building where Aku was being held. The place was dark so it was hard to see where they were. Coco took out a flashlight to try to see where they were then the noticed a freezer room where they assumed Aku was.

"Crash over there." Coco called but then out from hiding one of Nina's henchwomen came out from the shadows and tackled Crash. Knifes suddenly attracted from her gloves and Crash had to hold her hands back to prevent her from stabbing him in the chest.

"Coco I could use a hand here!" Crash yelled then he threw her off him and took out his sword. She charged at Crash trying to slash him with her knifes but Crash blocked them with his sword. Coco took out her gun but she couldn't get a good aim at the henchwomen because she kept moving too fast. The girl raised her arm to take another strike at Crash but Crash took his sword and swung at the knifes breaking the knifes. The girl looked at her glove in confusion with gave Crash the opportunity to kick her into a group of Gas tanks. Coco then shot at one of the gas tanks.

"Ha you missed me." The girl said.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Coco said then the gas tanks exploded killing the henchwomen. Crash and Coco ducked behind a wall to avoid getting caught in the blast. When the explosion was over Crash and Coco ran back into the room and walked into the freezer where sure enough they saw Aku frozen in a block of ice. They grabbed him and ran outside then Coco grabbed a blow torch that was on the ground and started melting the ice. Before long Aku was unfrozen then Aku looked up and saw Crash and Coco standing over him.

"Hello Aku." Crash said.

"Crash, Coco you're both alive?"

"Of course, they can't get rid of us that easy. Now let's get out of here and stop that vortex" They ran out of the building then Crash turned to Coco.

"Wait how are you going to get into space? Nina destroyed your lab."

"That's why I always have a spare lab." Coco said.

"A spare lab?" Crash said confused. That's when Coco led them to a field behind the capital building then removed a bush that reviled a concrete door then Coco pressed a button on a remote she had and the door opened and out came a spaceship.

"What do you think?" Coco asked

"Somebody sure has been busy while I was dead." Crash said. Then Coco got in the spaceship then called Richard.

"Richard I'm going after the vortex I need you to show me how to shut it down."

"Uploading the files as we speak." Richard said.

"Good luck." Crash told Coco. Then he turned to Aku. You go help the others I'm going after Uka" Then Coco blasted off to take out the vortex while Crash ran off to take out Uka and Aku ran off to help the others. Nina however saw the spaceship flying up to space and she did not like it.

"What No? They can't!" She yelled then she ran to her own spaceship and got in it.

"I'll take them down myself!" Then Nina blasted off.

Crash needing information on where Uka was ran up to three of the enemy henchmen and hit one in the back of the head. The henchmen turned around and Crash wrestled the gun away and hit him in the head with the back end of it. Another henchmen swung at him but Crash grabbed his arm and swung it around the back of the guy's shoulder dislocating it and causing the guy to scream out in pain before Crash kicked him down. He then grabbed the arms of the third guy and kicked him in the chin with his feet then punched him in the face. He then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Where's Uka!?" he roared the guys wasn't talking at first

"WHERE IS HE!?" Crash roared louder "TALK OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

He's in the field above the battleground watching the whole battle go down." The guy said

"Thank you." Crash said then he knocked the guy over the head with his gun knocking him out then he ran as fast as he could to reach Uka.

Meanwhile Timmons and Norman was running to and banging on each house he could find trying to get people to evacuate.

"We are evacuating people we are evacuating the city. We are getting to underground shelters for our own safety." He got a group of five out of a house then he went to another house and got a family of four out of their place.

"Come on let's go! You guys aren't safe here!" He yelled then they ran to get more people.

While that was going on Richard had the files on the vortex uploaded it popped up on the screen

"Wow that is one of the most advanced things I have seen." Simon said when he saw the picture of it.

"It has enough fire power to level an entire planet." Richard said then he handed him a copy of the blueprints.

"Look over these you're going to need these if you are going to help out with this." Then he contacted Coco on his earpiece. "Have you reached the vortex yet Coco?"

"Yes I see it and by the looks of it we only have about an hour to get this done."

"Ok if you notice the vortex is surrounded by a force field that is being controlled by three satellites. Destroy the satellites then you are able to reach the Vortex.

"Got it." Coco said then she started firing at the satellites circling the vortex.

Back on earth Crystal was shooting at some henchmen when she suddenly got circled in by a whole group of henchmen.

"What's you going to do now bitch you can't possibly take us down with just that one gun."

"Your right." Crystal said. Then she quickly took her second gun out of her pocket and spun in a circle and fired both of her assault rifles shooting them all down.

"This is why I always carry two guns bitch!" Suddenly she turned around and saw some soldiers get blasted by some cones. They were shooting fire and the soldiers didn't know how to kill them.

"How do we kill these guys? One cop yelled but before he could figure out the answer he got blasted by one of the clones killing him on contact. Then the clones turned around and noticed Crystal.

"Oh crap!" Crystal said noting there were at least five clones aiming at her. Crystal started running as the clones shot at her. One blast barely missed her as she started climbing up some stairs on the outside of an apartment building. One of the clones blasted the stairs casing Crystal grab onto the steps for dear life. Crystal was dangling helplessly for dear life.

"Crystal!" Crunch yelled noticing his cousin in danger and he started running over there. The clones then charged up some fire ready to deliver the killing blow but right before they could fire them soon got blasted by one of the robots. Crystal turned around and saw Wally controlling the robot that just killed the clones.

"Need a hand?" Wally asked.

"That would be nice." Crystal said as she jumped onto the hand of the giant robot then was sent down gently on the ground.

"Thanks." Crystal said

"Don't mention it."

Timmons and Norman found a huge underground shelter and started piling as many people in there as possible.

"Stay there and don't move." Norman said "We will be back with more people." But right as soon as he was done saying that a sword suddenly came and struck him in the back and through the chest. Timmons looked up and saw Komodo Moe from a distance taking out another sword Timmons just took out his gun and shot Moe multiple times in the chest till Moe was dead. Then Timmons looked and saw Norman falling to the ground. Timmons grabbed him and held him to him.

"You're going to be fine Ryan you're going to make it." Ryan Norman was spitting up blood though Luke knew he didn't have much time left.

"Don't leave me." Ryan said in a faint voice.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll be right here with you."

"Luke" Norman said in a faint voice. "Tell Crash to forgive me for my stubbornness. I held a grudge against him and the bandicoots for too long just because of my own hatred." Luke nodded that he would. "Also when I am gone make Crash a permanent member of the team. Create a department for Crash and the other surviving bandicoot worriers to fight and protect the city at all cost. I also am appointing you the new mayor of Wumpa City."

"Ryan I?"

"Take care of my city Luke, take care of it." Then Norman died there in Luke's arms and he held his body and just looked up to the sky.

Crash ran up to the field where he saw Uka there waiting for him

"At last Crash we meet again face to face!"

"This ends now Uka Uka!" Crash said.

"You're right Crash; this does end now for you." Then Uka shot lazars out of his eyes causing Crash to block them with his shield.

"You just will not die will you?" Uka said after he ceased shooting lazars from his eyes.

"No!" Crash said. "I will not die as long as I know my world is in danger." Then he took out his sword and started swinging it at him. "You think you can threaten my planet! Kill my girlfriend! Destroy my city, and not take it personally?! You're going back to that hell of a prison you came from you bitch!"

Uka just laughed. "You dare think you can defeat me?" Then he shot another lazar at him this time Crash wasn't prepared and it hit him sending him back a few feet. "A mere mortal dares to threaten the mighty Uka Uka! Let's not forget that you would be nothing if it wasn't for me! I made you who you are! I've controlled your life and you dare think you can stand hear and challenge me!?"

"I can try!" Crash said getting back up on his feet.

"Fool! I am the God of evil itself I am the most powerful being in the universe I am unstoppable!" Then the ground started breaking opining in front of Crash causing him to take several steps back. Then the sky turned blood red and lighting started flashing in the sky. Then to Crash's horror he started seeing creatures coming out of the ground. They were all dark red and had blood red eyes there were also what appeared to be evil spirits and canines covered in flames all swarming Crash

"DEMONS SPIRITS, HELLHOUNDS! DESTROY THAT BANDICOOT AND DRAG HIS MISERABLE SOUL TO THE FIRERY GATES OF HELL!"

"Oh Shit!" Crash gasped then the monsters charged him and attacked him with a wall of fire.

Meanwhile up in space Coco blew up the final satellite and was ready to take on the vortex.

"Alright the final satellite is destroyed and the force shield is gone with thirty minutes till the vortex goes off, now what?"

"Ok according to the blueprints there is a small opening in the center of the vortex, enough for a small spaceship to go through." Simon said. "There it appears to be the power source of the machine if you destroy it is should blow up the vortex."

"A small hole that leads to the source of the death ray that has the capability to destroy the entire planet and it can be destroyed by destroying the power source? What is this Star Wars?" Coco asked

"Well I needed to think of a flaw somehow and that was all that could come to mind. I didn't really have much time to think of anything else." Richard said

"Ok I get it." Coco said then suddenly her ship got hit from behind.

"Coco what happened?" Richard asked

"I'm hit I'll losing power, my altitude is decreasing!" Then she turned around and saw Nina in a spaceship right behind her and she had her hands on the weapon controls

"Now your mine" She screamed

"Uh oh" Coco cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Down on Earth the battle was on full force. Wally was blasting clones with his robot and police and marines were fighting down on the ground. A couple of soldiers got gun downed by some henchmen. A marine ran up to him and bent down and checked his pulse then yelled.

"We need a doctor over here." But just as he said that he got blasted by a clone. He looked up to see the clone standing over him then the clone's hand started lighting on fire and he burned him with fire. Liz and Crystal were shooting at some clones when Liz got shot in the arm by one of the clones.

"Liz!" Crystal yelled. Liz was grasping her arm in pain. Crystal took her inside a building to look at the wound.

"Hold still Liz you will be ok." Crystal said. Then she took out a knife and dug the bullet out of Liz's arm which caused her to scream in pain. Then Crystal then bandaged up her arm.

"You might want to sit the rest of this battle out so you don't risk further damage."

"Oh hell no, I'm not leaving your side. We are worriers and we fight until there is nothing left of us!" With that Crystal smiled and they both went to continue the battle.

Meanwhile with Crash, Crash was having a time of his own with the demons from hell. He struck a hellhound down with his sword and caused it to reduce to ash.

"Bad doggy." He yelled. Then he turned around and struck a demon down. One of the evil spirits slashed him in the chest causing black streaks on Crash's chest. They burned like hell causing Crash to clinch his chest. This caused one of the demons skulls to light on fire and he breathed fire out of his mouth which blasted Crash into a cliff. Then Uka blasted some rocks on top of the cliff causing them to fall and bury Crash underneath a pile of rocks. Uka just floated over to the pile of rocks and laughed.

"You're weak, just like the rest of your pathetic planet. You didn't deserve to exist in this world. Now prepare to die!" Underneath the pile of rocks Crash called out to the ancients for help.

"Ancients where are you? I can't do this own my on." Then he heard Jojo's voice and suddenly an image of him appeared in front of him.

"You are never alone."

"Jojo I need your help I don't know how to defeat these guys." Crash said.

"Let the powers of the ancients guide you through this battle. With our combined power you will be able to defeat Uka." Then Jojo and the rest of the other ancients entered Crash's body. Causing his eyes to glow white and the rest of his body to glow as well suddenly Crash started feeling more powerful than he had ever felt before.

"May the power of the ancients be with you." Jojo said. Then Crash heard Uka's mocking voice from above the pile of rocks.

"Come on out Crash you are about to be destroyed." Then Crash clinched his fist and with a huge force of lighting Crash blasted the pile of rocks that was burying him away causing Uka and the rest of the hell creatures to be blown away. When they got up they saw Crash was glowing bright surrounded by electricity and clinching his sword ready to attack.

"KILL HIM!" Uka screamed. Then the hell creatures charged him but Crash just charged up some electricity and charged at one of the demons and placed his hands on the demons chest causing it to be electrocuted and turn to ash. He then blasted electricity at a group of spirits on one side with one hand and some demons with the other hand till they exploded. Then he charged with the rest with his sword striking them all down. One demon tried shooting fire at it but Crash just leaped threw it and cut off his head. When the last demon was destroyed Uka just stared at Crash and said.

"So you think that the ancient powers are your allies. You merely adopted the ancient powers, I was born with them, created with them. I've had these powers since the beginning of time and you dare think you can just borrow them and be able to defeat me!?" Let me show you what the powers of the ancients can really do!" Then he summoned lighting from the sky and Uka was suddenly absorbing lighting as Crash looked on. Then to Crash's horror he saw the lighting was forming Uka a body. Uka was suddenly growing to be twenty feet tall. When Uka's hands formed him then smashed them into the ground and Uka's body was then becoming covered in rock, magma and lava. Then with the lava he formed an ax and sword that dried and became solid.

"NOW YOU DIE!"

"Oh dear" Crash said when he saw Uka charging at him.

Meanwhile up on space Coco was in huge trouble with Nina. Her ship had been shot and Coco was losing altitude. To make it worse Nina was continuing to shoot at her. Coco was trying to repair the ship but with no success. She was looking at some wires near the engines trying to see if she could repair them.

"Come on, I'm about to get killed here."

"Coco need me to remind that there is less than an hour before that vortex goes off and destroyed the planet." Richard said.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" Coco screamed. Then the engine of the ship started catching on fire. There was no fixing the ship.

"SHIT!" Coco said then she turned around and noticed Nina putting on a helmet and opining her ship and put on special shoes that stuck to her ship as she got out and stood on top of her ship.

"What is she doing?" Coco asked then she saw Nina pointing one of her metallic hands at her ship.

"Oh no!" Coco said then Nina shot out a grappling hook that snagged the ship and Nina started pulling her ship towards her. Coco then put her space suit on and grabbed an explosive preparing to flee the ship. Once Coco's ship was within stepping distance with Nina's Nina leaped on her ship and took out a spike from her glove and shattered the windshield of Coco's ship.

"Your mission ends here!" she said

"So does yours." Coco replied then Coco leaped over Nina and kicked her into Coco's ship then Coco threw a grenade in it and right before it exploded she jumped into Nina's ship cut the line and flew off leaving Nina to explode with Coco's ship.

Back on earth Richard saw the signal of Coco's ship disappear and assumed that Coco had died.

"Oh no, no, NO!" He yelled then he lowered head.

Uka also sensed Coco's ship exploding and also assumed Coco was now dead.

"Your sister has failed Crash! Her ship just exploded. She is gone and now so will be the rest of the planet.

"No!" Crash gasped then he just fail to his knees as tears started streaming down his face.

"It is pointless to continue fighting Crash. What is there left to fight for. Your family is dead your world will soon be dead. Surrender now and your death will be quick and painless." As Crash was kneeling on the ground his tears soon turned to pear hatred and anger and he clinched his teeth and grabbed his sword and screamed as he leaped up and attacked Uka.

Back with Richard, Richard and Simon was trying to get a signal from Coco.

"Coco please show us that you are still alive." Richard said. Then to their surprise they got a response.

"This is Coco. I'm alright just had to change ships that's all."

"Yes!" Simon shouted with glee as him and Richard high fived.

"Now listen you got five minutes to take out that vortex so hurry."

"I'm on it." Coco said as she flew into the whole of the vortex.

Back with Uka, Uka then sensed that Coco was indeed alive.

"No, that can't be possible?" Uka said. Crash sensed it too through the powers of the ancients.

"What's that about having nothing left to fight for? As long as this earth is still in one piece I will always have something to fight for!" That made Uka mad as he swung his sword at Crash and Crash blocked it with his.

Back with Coco and the Vortex there was now less than a minute before it went off.

"45 seconds Coco, do you see the power source."

"Yeah I see it." Coco said

30 seconds

"You got to take a shot now."

25 seconds

"I have a shot"

20 seconds

"I'm taking it" Then Coco shot a blast at the power source and it was a direct hit.

"Direct hit" Coco said

"Good now get out of there now." Then the vortex started exploding and Coco had to turn her ship around fast and outrace the explosion she got out just as the vortex exploded into a million pieces.

"Coco did you get out in time Coco?" Simon asked then after a couple of seconds they got a response.

"This is Coco and everything's Ay Ok!"

"Yes" Simon and Ripper cheered as they hugged each other. But the celebration didn't last long because suddenly Komodo Joe and a couple more henchmen came bursting through their door and opened fire Richard grabbed his gun and started shooting but he got shot in the shoulder by a bullet.

"You okay?" Simon asked

"I'm ok." Richard said

"Get out of here." Simon said

"But..."

"You're in no shape to fight with that wounded shoulder. I'll be fine get out of here." Richard obeyed and grasping his shoulder he walked out of the building. He stumbled over when he got out of the building but he made it to another building where he sat down and clinched his wounded shoulder in pain. Inside with Simon and Komodo Joe Simon shot down the two henchmen and was about to shot Joe but Joe swung his sword and sliced through the gun and pierced Simon through the chest. As Simon fell to the ground he looked up to Joe and gave a faint smile.

"A good death is its own reward." Then Simon threw a grenade at Joe and died just before the grenade exploded taking out Joe with him. Ripper watched as the place exploded but there was nothing he could do but just lean against the building sidelined due to his gunshot wound.

Back in the main battleground Ami was blowing up the enemy with her war vehicle. Some clones were shooting at her but Ami just shot the canons at them blowing them down. But suddenly some clones came out with tanks. Ami noticed and was trying to steer her canons at them but as she did the tanks fired their canons at her hitting it and caused the vehicle to be thrown in the air. As it crashed to the ground Ami Canons got thrown right at her and it ended up impaling her threw the chest.

"AMI!" Isabella screamed as she, Liz Crystal and Crunch ran over to where the vehicle had landed. Wally after witnessed what happened aimed his robot at the tanks and shot at each one of them blowing them all up. Crunch ripped open the metal door and saw Ami leaning over the canon. They removed the canon that she was impaled to and Crystal grabbed her in her arms trying to revive her.

"Get Aku!" Crystal said then Isabella ran to get Aku

"Come on Ami don't you quite on me!" She said but Ami was spitting out blood and gasping for air.

"Don't you quite on me!" Crystal said but it was no use. Ami died there in her arms. Isabella then arrived with Aku but after Aku looked at Ami's dead body he said

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. We're too late" Then Crystal sat her down on the ground and closed Ami's eyes then with her hands stained with blood she took out her guns and started opening fire on the enemy in a more then pissed off mood. She threw knifes threw a couple of henchmen's necks and stabbed another one threw the chest before decapitating him. Up in the sky Keller and Tex was shooting at some of the enemy on the ground when three plains suddenly showed up and started firing. Tex ad Keller started shooting them. They shot the first plane down then they turned to take down the second plane. They shot it but right before it went down it shot a few holes in the wing and engine.

"We're hit." Tex said after words and he was struggling to maintain control of the plane.

"Are you going to be able to control the plane?" Keller asked

"No sir. We're going to crash." Tex said "And we only have one parachute.

"Take it." Keller asked

"But sir?"

"I'm going to go down with the plane but I need you alive. You're one of our best fighters. It'd been a pleasure fighting with you. Then Tex took the parachute but before he jumped he looked behind him at Keller one more time. Keller with a calm smile on his face said.

"Go" Then Tex jumped out of the plane while Keller took the controls and turned the plane towards the enemy plane.

"Come get some." Keller said and he fired some shots at the plane and flew it into the enemy plane and they both exploded on impact.

"General" Tex said as he looked up at the explosion tears running down his face.

Uka sensing all the death going on around them turned to Crash and said. "Your friends are dying Crash. Soon I will be standing over the bodies of your team. If you had surrendered when you had the chance then maybe I would have spared them.

"Better to die a hero then live as a slave." Crash said

"You fool." Uka said as he swung his sword at Crash only to have it blocked with Crash's sword. As they were Clashing swords Uka yelled out. "You think destroying the vortex will change anything. You are merely delaying your fate. Once you and your team is dead I'll rebuild the vortex and create a new army and destroy the world. The universe will be mine to rule!" Then Uka swung his ax down at Crash causing him to leap out of the way. Uka then shot lazars out of his eyes causing Crash to run.

"Use the powers Crash." Jojo said in his head. Then Crash remembered he had the powers of the ancients and he turned around and shot lazars out of his own eyes as well blocking Uka's lasers. Then Crash flew up in the air and taking his sword he cut off one of the bones that held Uka's power dangling from Uka and destroyed it. Then dodging Uka's sword he flew to the other side he cut off one of the others. This time Though Uka responded and shot Crash with his laser eyes causing Crash to fall to ground.

"Enough of this!" Uka said . "Now I go to maximum power. Then he looked up to the sky and lighting again started forming around him and as Crash looked up he saw a whirlwind forming around Uka. Electricity was also forming around him then Uka sucked the rocky cliff that was behind Crash and crumbled it to rocks with his power and levitated above him in a swirling tornado in the sky then lit it on fire. The force of the wind was blowing Crash to the point where he could hardly move.

"AND NOW CRASH!" Uka said his whole body surrounded by electricity. "YOU WILL DIE!" Then he shot the flaming rocks at Crash, Crash who was helpless to move due to the force of the wind just stood there as the flaming rocks raced right towards him head on. They smashed into him and the whole pile of flaming rocks just landed on top of him burying him. Uka just looked on and as lighting was flashing around him Uka burst out laughing.

"Victory is mine!"

**Ok guys there is just one more chapter left then this trilogy will be finally over. I know in the past I have ended these chapters within 12 chapters but with this being the final installment to the trilogy I wanted to extend it a little longer in order to give you guys the best. So see you guys next week for the final chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hear it is guys the final chapter to probably the best trilogy never to be put on the big screen. (Unless you know a Hollywood director's number then give me it for Christ sake.) I would like to thank everyone who left reviews and favorite this story. Thanks to Pony3tears for letting me borrow her OC Crystal to use in the story and to Eternal1990 and Jojokerboy for their support on this story. Now without further ado here is the final chapter to Crash Revenge. **

Coco landed the spaceship near the battlefield and ran up to Crystal.

"How are we doing down here?" She asked

"We're winning but we have lost a lot of men during the process you couldn't have come at a better time." Then she handed Coco a gun and they ran toward the enemy guns blazing.

Back with Crash, Uka just laughed thinking that Crash was dead.

"You were foolish to believe you could defeat me. I am unstoppable!" But then suddenly Crash threw the rocks off him and stood up glowing and covered in electricity.

"Why won't you die?" Uka yelled

"It's sort of a habit of mine." Crash said before throwing electricity at Uka. But Uka blocked it with electricity of his own then for a minute they were at a standstill. Then Uka shot some lasers out of his eyes causing Crash to leap out the way and fly up at the sky Uka kept following Crash with his lasers causing Crash to keep swerving out of the way. Finally Crash shot some lasers of his own out of his eyes at Uka actually hitting him. Crash seized the opportunity to charge at Uka with his sword but Uka already in a pissed off mood started a fire tornado around him. Uka then shot fire out of both his hands and mouth striking Crash, causing him to crash to the ground. Uka kept shooting fire out of his mouth for half a minute trying to make sure that Crash would burn to death. After thirty seconds he stopped and looked at the fire burning.

"Surly Crash couldn't have survived that." Uka thought but then after a minute of staring at the fire Crash suddenly flew out of the fire. His fur was still on fire but he didn't care he was charging at Uka. He charged his sword and fired kinetic energy at Uka striking him. He also shot lighting from his hands at Uka striking him as well. Uka could not believe that Crash could still be alive. He hit him with everything he had but Crash kept getting back up. Then Crash flew up and sliced off another bone dangling from his mask. Then he flew around and cut off the final bone then before Uka fell in defeat Crash pierced his sword through Uka's mask causing all his power to drain from him. As Uka screamed as his powers left in electricity form the electricity shot threw the sword and started shocking Crash.

Back at the battlefield all of Nina's henchmen had been defeated and surrendered but then the clones that Uka had made just started falling dead right in front of them.

"What's going on? Why are they all falling dead" Crunch asked Crystal. Crystal just looked up at the field where Crash and Uka was fighting.

"Crash just defeated Uka" Crystal said then Coco turned to them.

"Come on!" Then they all ran toward the field.

When all of Uka's powers where drained there was a huge explosion that threw both of them back and causing them to hit the ground hard. As Crash hit the ground weakened from the electricity he looked up to the sky and started seeing a bright light he then saw Tawna in a white robe with her arms stretched out.

"Tawna." Crash called out as he starched his hand out trying to reach for her.

"Tawna" Then his hand fell and his world went bright. Crash opened his eyes to see he was lying on clouds and everything that was around his was white.

"Where am I?" he asked then he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Crash." Crash turned around to see Tawna standing in a white robe.

"Tawna." Crash said as he ran up to her but then stopped. "Am I dead? Again?"

"No Crash this is merely a hallucination, a vision."

"I don't want it to be. I want it to be real. I want you Tawna." Crash said.

"You will someday Crash. But not today, right now the rest of the world needs their hero, they need you."

"I never wanted to be a hero Tawna I wanted a normal life."

"But through your heroism you have inspired many people. The world no longer hates mutants because of you. You have shown that even through evil something good can come out. You may not know it Crash but you're not a hero just because you stop evil you're a hero because of what you have inspired. And that alone is worth more than anything. I didn't see that at first but while I was dying I saw the true picture and it was the most beautiful thing ever. You're mission isn't over yet Crash. There are still many more things you can inspire you must wake up and complete it." Then they heard Coco calling Crash's name.

"Crash"

"Your sister is calling you Crash. You must go back. Be strong my love. Be strong." Then Tawna disappeared in the brightness and Crash opened his eyes and saw Coco and all the other bandicoots standing over him.

"Crash, are you all right can you hear me?"

"Coco." Crash said. Then Coco hugged him.

"Oh Crash thank goodness you're ok I was so scared."

"Did we win?"

"Yeah we won Crash, you defeated Uka. Your nightmare is finally over." Then Crash just sighed as he lay down on the ground and smiled.

"It is over." Then he just laughed and cheered. "It's finally over." Then he got up and they walked over to Uka who was lying on the ground powerless.

"Is he dead?" Liz asked

"I'm still alive you idiot." Uka growled. Liz then backed up and hid behind Crystal. Uka then looked up at Crash who was standing above him.

"What did you do to me?"

"I took away your magic powers; you will never abuse them to cause destruction and war ever again." Then Crystal, Liz and Isabella run up to Uka and kicked dirt in his face.

"Oh yeah who's the most powerful being in the universe now?" Crystal mocked. "Not you cause you ain't got no powers now. Suck it bitch!"  
"I am the master of evil itself!" Uka yelled

"Yeah, more like master of losers!" Crystal mocked

"Hey I got one!" Liz laughed. "How about the master of getting his ass kicked!" Then they all started laughing. Isabella just picked up Uka up and held him in front of her face

"Hey tell me how this is for a Halloween outfit? I am the master of evil give me some candy!" That joke just made them all laugh even more.

"This is humiliating." Uka growled.

Later that day Aku had Uka secured in a glass case about to take him back to the tenth dimension. Coco ran up to him.

"You sure you have to leave?" Coco asked.

"I'll return child. But I've got to make sure that Uka never again escapes his prison."

"I'll miss you" Coco said

"I'll miss you too." Aku said then Coco hugged Aku by and then Aku shot himself and Uka up into the air and headed back to the world of the ancients for Uka to stand trial for his crimes. Coco just watched as they disappeared in the sky, the wind blowing her hair.

The next day there was a funeral for Tawna and after it was over and she was buried Crash stood over by her grave. Her tombstone read "Tawna, loving friend and hero." As Crash, wearing a black jacket, dark shades and a dark cap, laid a dozen roses at her grave Coco, Crystal and the other surviving bandicoots as well as Timmons just walked up to him.

"So what are you going to do now Crash?" Coco asked

"I've got to move on. I've got to be strong. That's what Tawna would have wanted from me."

"She cared for you Crash. Even when she left the city after you died she still cared. She may have forgot about that at first but I could tell in her eyes that when she left she still cared."

"I know. Now the best thing I can do is make sure she will never be forgotten and continue what I started. Being a hero, that's what she would want from me."

"Do you think you will ever love again?" Crystal asked. Crash turned around at her then stared at Liz who was right next to her.

"Oh I think I will, someday." He said with a smile.

After all the events with Nina and Uka Richard was given a pardon by Timmons as his reward for helping stop the threat. He was given a medal of honor and released a free man. Normans dying wish was fulfilled and the bandicoots was made a permanent addition to the law enforcement. There branch called the Bandicoot squad was created by Luke Timmons who was announced as the new Mayor of Wumpa city. Crash was announced the head of the Bandicoot squad and was given his own head office. Coco walked in his office after the squad was created to meet him.

"So big brother, how does it feel to be the leader of your own team now?" Coco asked

"You know it's sort of funny." Crash said. "In a way I am completing Cortex's wish of being the leader of an army after all. Just in a way I never would have imagined."

"Instead of world domination though you have brought peace to both humans and mutants."

"We've done it Coco. I never thought we could actually bring mutants and humans together but we have. That is the greatest victory of all right there."

"You know Crash I think Tawna would be proud of you." Coco said. Crash smiled at that then called Crunch.

"How's the status for the day Crunch?"

"A couple of bank robbers stopped. A mugger captured and a counterfeiter caught." Crunch said then Crystal snatched the phone from him."

"And we're bringing Pizza back to office!" She said

"You better have a pepperoni pizza for me otherwise I'm going to be grumpy the rest of the day." Crash joked.

"Are you going to save a slice for me?" A familiar voice said from behind. Crash and Coco turned around and saw Aku standing behind them.

"Aku!" Coco yelled running up and hugging him. "I thought you were back in the ancient world.

"It wouldn't be a happy ending without a reunion now wouldn't it?" Aku smiled. Coco just hugged him tighter and smiled.

With the bandicoot squad together with the police crime didn't stand a chance in that city. And with the help of Crystal and the other bandicoots, Crash and Coco's house was rebuilt within a month even better than ever. After it was built Coco sat down at her new desk to finish her autobiography on Crash.

"Who is Crash bandicoot?" She typed. "For some he was an outcast, for others a misfit trying to find his place in society. A lot of people now call him a hero. But the truth is he is way more than that. He is an inspiration for everyone out there that even out of darkness something good can arrive. That you don't have to come out of a good background, you don't have to be human. You just have to have a good heart to make a difference. Who is Crash Bandicoot? He is a savior, a guardian angel.

As Coco was typing and giving the final Narration Crash was standing on the balcony with his new girlfriend Liz watching the wind beat against the ocean waves in the sunset. They kiss as Coco gives the final narration

"He is a hero who protects his city and will continue to protect it for years to come."

**And that's all folks. Sadly this is the last Crash story that I am going to do. It's been fun and I have really enjoyed it but sadly like they say all good things must come to an end. I don't think there is anything else I can do with it and still bring new material to the series. But if you think I am going to stop writing then you are dead wrong. I have some new ideas that I've wanted to do for some time including a slender man story (Which is based off a horror game for those who didn't know) A couple of X-men stories and at least one more Batman story. So if you are interested please continue following me and keep a look out for those stories. I am going to take a break for the remaining of the semester to focus with classes. But I will be back in January with my slender man story. Till then this is Jpbake signing off. **


End file.
